Psych 101
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Seeking to spice up his resume, Allen becomes a shrink for other students. Kanda, a playboy, breaks the hearts of almost every girl on campus. They all end up seeing Allen to help them with their breakups. He learns everything about the Kanda Yuu. YULLEN!
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo all! This is my first time posting a story in this fandom so please be nice to me! This is a Yullen story so if you don't like yaoi then don't read it! Please let me know what you all think! This plot was requested by **Exile Wrath**. The plot is hers, but the writing is mine! Thanks so much!

**~Psych 101~**

The door flew open to smash into the wall as a figure burst forth of the room. Miranda was near tears. Not only was she completely fed up with having to do a small part of a side job for her university, but she was literally about to kill someone. The next person to speak to her was dead. The anger wasn't due to what she did, but because of the fact that yet another girl had made her late for a class she taught.

Not only was she late by more than five minutes, but her best student was waiting for her outside of the classroom with a worried expression on his face. "Allen? What's wrong?"

The boy named Allen looked up. His face showed his relief as his teacher made his way towards him. "Miranda! I was hoping to talk to you before class! I need a little extra work for my resume. I want to get into a good grad school for psychology, but I've got nothing to cushion my resume."

Plans started formulating in Miranda's head. She held up a hand to cut the young boy off. "Allen, we have to talk about this after class. We're both already late. Just come to my office afterwards."

The head of silver head bowed quickly before the young man shuffled through the doorway to take his seat for class. The other students let out a collective groan when Miranda finally showed up. Clearly they were hoping to get out of class for the day. With the teacher now there, and not looking so happy, they prepared themselves for lots of homework.

Miranda barely paid attention to what she was teaching. Her sour mood disappeared faster than ever once her mind finally figured out what she was going to do. All of her problems could be fixed by one young man that just happened to be looking for some extra work. By the time the class time was up, Miranda was all smiles. She could see the fear on her students' faces.

"Read the chapter _before_ the next class or you'll fail the quiz. Allen, let's go."

The other students froze when they heard their teacher call out for the best student in class. What could he have possibly done wrong to incur the wrath of one of the most feared teachers on campus? Not because she was mean, but because Miranda tended to break down at some random times.

Allen only smiled before following Miranda to her office. This could be the big break that he was waiting for. This teacher was feared but she was good and her recommendation could be the difference to getting into a good school or a second rate one.

Miranda almost sprinted to her office. Once the door was shut, she glanced over at her large wooden clock for reassurance. Whenever she felt a little uneasy or overwhelmed, it helped to look at that clock that had stood by her always. This was her chance. "So you want a little extra help for grad school? I've got an idea. Have you heard about how our department is required to offer help to students who feel the need to seek help psychologically? Of course, it is all confidential and nothing said in sessions can be repeated. Recently there has been an overwhelming amount of female students that are seeking help. I'm the only one available right now to listen to them talk. I was thinking that you could take over."

Allen's mouth dropped. This was a huge opportunity. "You'd write me a letter of recommendation if I helped these girls by listening to them?"

Miranda's smile strained a little when she thought it over. Maybe Allen wouldn't be able to handle this. "Well, listening to them is only the first step. You'll have to help them with the problems that they bring to you and if you can help them solve them then I'll write you a letter."

Thinking it over, Allen saw no downside to what she was suggesting. What could college girls possibly be dealing with that he couldn't find a solution to? "Alright, deal. When do I start?"

About to break out into a jig due to the happiness coursing through her veins, Miranda held herself back. "Tomorrow. For the rest of today you should read the files of the girls that you'll be seeing and start forming a plan. Of course, you'll have access to whatever you need."

Smiling, Allen stuck out his hand and shook with his professor. "Sounds great. Where are the files?"

With her sardonic smile only widening, Miranda led Allen into a small filing room off the main Psychology Office. The room had several filing cabinets lining the walls, which were marked with the alphabet. Each letter had its own drawer. "Here they are!"

Allen stared in shock at the amount of files he needed to go through. "Alright, I'll come see you if I have any questions."

Four hours later, Allen leaned back into the chair he squeezed into the room. He'd read through about fifteen letters and was beginning to understand. Each girl had the same basic problem. They'd dated a boy for a short period of time, fallen in love with him and was then dumped in a cruel way. How they reacted was different, but now that Allen knew the source, he was sure that he could find a cure. He couldn't quite figure out, however, what Kanda Yuu could possibly have to make so many girls fall for him. Allen felt himself intrigued. Maybe he needed to meet this man.

XXX

The girl ran crying with her hands over her face. About four steps later, she stumbled and almost fell to the ground. She maintained her footing and kept running. A man with long black hair watched with uncaring eyes. She meant nothing to him after all.

"So another one bites the dust, eh?"

"I don't have time for this now, Lavi."

The man whom watched the entire exchange only smiled. "I'm sure you don't. There are plenty of hearts that you have left to conquer. Poor Professor Miranda. She looked so frazzled today when she came in late to class with Allen Walker. I thought she was going to blow a fuse. The worst part was, once class actually began, ten minutes late, she slowly got all happy. Then she called Allen to her office after she dismissed everyone else. Poor guy, she's probably torturing him right now with some sort of useless task or extra homework. The nerd, all he does is study."

Yuu had been listening only a little at first, but his interest in the conversation, albeit one way, sparked when he heard a certain boy mentioned. "That Moyashi? I heard that he's super smart or something."

Lavi chuckled before slinging an arm around his shorter friend's shoulders. Kanda was quick to shrug him off and send a dirty look in his direction, which Lavi paid little mind to. "He's a genius alright. Wants to go to grad school and everything. The world is funny like that though."

"What do you mean?"

"The kid is so book smart that it is ridiculous. Like the internet brought to life. He knows everything if he can learn it in a book. It's the street smarts that he doesn't have. The kid is a little on the slow side when it comes to things like that. He doesn't seem to have very many friends, though I've only talked to him once for a school project."

These were things that Kanda already knew about the college student with silver hair. And from what Lavi just told him, things were finally falling into place. Spotting a girl that was checking him out, Kanda winked. "Got to go, Lavi. Duty calls."

With a wolf whistle and wink, Lavi waved off his friend before continuing his walk down campus. Kanda was off to date another girl, only to have her fall in love with him and him break it off. The worst part was that most of the girls sort of stalked him. Lavi had no real problem with that seeing as Kanda was perfectly capable of taking care of himself despite his slightly smaller build. Lavi just had a hard time considering the Japanese man was his roommate and any girls that came crying at the door had to be turned away by Lavi himself. "That man."

XXX

With all the files read and some information on relationships looked up, Allen returned to Miranda's office to inform her that he was ready to begin. "I think I know just what to do, Miranda."

Setting the wood polish down on her desk, Miranda turned towards her eager yet tired looking student. "I knew you would, Allen."

Noticing the gleam of the wooden clock behind his professor, Allen decided that the woman was having an off day and needed a bit of a distraction. "After all, it's just Psych 101."

Laughing, Miranda gave her student all of the details that he'd need for the sessions he had the following day. "As for class, I think that as long as you write a paper on the work you do, I can excuse you from attending and any homework that may be assigned."

Never in his life had Allen been so excited about something. "Sounds great! I'll be sure to keep excellent notes!"

Miranda shook her head as the boy left the office. He was in for one heck of a shot. The professor knew from experience how crazy the girls actually were. Words on paper could only say so much.

Allen basically skipped down campus towards his dorm. He had his own considering he was an honor student. With the thought of getting a good night of sleep on his mind, Allen accidently bumped into another student as they moved in opposite directions. Without actually stopping, Allen turned and apologized. "Excuse me! I'm sorry for bumping into you! Have a great day!"

The fact that the other person didn't turn around to acknowledge him did little to dampen his mood. Once he made it back to his dorm, Allen pulled out his laptop and got onto his university's website. The first thing he did was look up the name 'Kanda Yuu'.

XXX

There he was, that ball of silvery hair innocence, just hurling towards him. There was nothing Kanda could physically do. His eyes were trapped and his body moved without him being able to stop it. Just before he opened his mouth, their shoulders hit. Kanda's feet kept him moving and he couldn't look back, not even when the man that had hit him shouted his apologies.

.

Morg: So I know that it might not make a whole lot of sense yet, but I promise that it will! I also know that Allen is very informal with Miranda even though she is his teacher, but it is supposed to be that way. You'll find out more about that later. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know if you did. Heck! Let me know if you didn't!


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! Don't forget that the plot belongs to **Exile Wrath**. Oh! And the characters don't belong to me! Even if I want them! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I didn't think everyone would like it so much! Sorry for the mistakes! Enjoy~

**~Psych 101~**

The only thing that Allen found out in his search of 'Kanda Yuu' was that the man was Japanese and in the same year as the psych major. There was little else available besides Kanda's school email address. Allen wrote it down just in case he needed it in the future, but doubted that he ever would.

Happy that at least he got a little more information on the student affecting so many of the girls on campus, Allen left his computer for his kitchen. Supper was long gone and his stomach was not happy to have been neglected. The innocent student wished that he could just brush it off as being excited about his new assignment, but it was really just his carelessness. He berated himself for forgetting something as simple as dinner again. Things like that seemed to happen to the young student a lot. He didn't mean to be so slow on the uptake of a lot of easy tasks, but his mind was on other things so he never remembered the everyday things.

His guardian told him that he'd be fine after he got himself a girlfriend since she'd make sure that he did the little things without Allen having to try to remember them all. For some reason, when he'd heard that, all Allen could think was that girls did little to spark his interest. Sure, he had female friends in his classes and there was no way in hell he was sexist, but he just wasn't attracted to them. The internal debate had gone on for a while. He thought he might be gay, but then again, no male had attracted him either. So Allen settled for asexual until proven otherwise.

The microwave beeped to signal that his food was ready, so without further ado, Allen dug into his no longer frozen dinner while once again thinking about the following day. He had his other classes to attend as well as carry out the sessions, but his hardest class was no longer necessary since he was now doing the sessions. His schedule was going to be rather easy. Most of his other classes were just for fun to give him the needed credits to be a full time student. That and because he needed those classes to graduate.

Sitting alone at his table, Allen sighed. He might have lost his hardest class, but any free time he'd had before was now gone. Any chance he had of making real friends went out the window. Although, he wouldn't be so lonely anymore since he'd be talking to people every day. With that thought, he dropped the empty cardboard that had held his dinner into the trash and dropped his fork in the sink. A quick shower was all he needed before he was out like a light, ready for the next day.

XXX

Miranda dropped her bag onto her chair in front of the class. Her book hit the top of her desk with a thud, calling all the students to attention. "Just because I know some of you will start rumors, Allen is no longer required to attend this class. He will be working on an outside project for the Psychology Department that will be equivalent to the work load of this class so that he can still receive credit. If you were smart like him, you'd try to help out as well. He didn't die or suddenly get kicked out of school so don't spread nonsense. Now, who's ready for that quiz?"

A collective groan was heard around the room. Almost all the students were jealous of the bright boy that no longer had to attend class. Lavi was the only one that wasn't so sure about this. His professor looked all too happy when she told the class that Allen would no longer be attending. This gave the relaxed student a bad vibe. Either the somewhat evil teacher gave Allen an impossible task or something happened to the boy to make him need to miss class. Considering how smart Allen was, Lavi hoped it was the first option.

The quizzes were handed out and Lavi filled his out with ease. Afterwards he sat at his desk and watched as some of the other students struggled to do what he did. The only student that could finish before him was Allen. Though Lavi was on the lazy side with his actions, his mind was quick. He was, after all, the second brightest student in his major. The first being ridiculously hard to beat made Lavi pretty happy with that title.

With plenty of free time, Lavi allowed for his mind to wander towards his roommate. The smaller Japanese man knew how to work the ladies. Lavi had long ago stopped counting the number of women his roommate dated. There would be a new one every week. He'd asked Kanda only once why he went through them so fast. Lavi was rather jealous at that time since the girl he'd brought back to the dorm had only been using him to get close to Kanda. The response he'd gotten had two parts. First, it was none of his damn business. Second, it wasn't Kanda's fault that the girls became too emotionally attached for his taste. He was just using them for some stress relief from school, after all.

Lavi wasn't stupid though. It always worked the same way. Kanda picked up a girl, dated her kindly and made her feel special before suddenly going cold towards the second half of the week. Usually after the current girl slept with him. If Kanda didn't want them to get too attached then he should just change his pattern, but it was always the same. Lavi learned long ago to just let it go and save himself from the glares and snarky comments that were directed at him whenever he said something to his fiery friend.

"Put your pencils down and turn in your quizzes. Your time is up."

Lavi brought his mind back to his class and stored his thoughts for later. If he saw Allen around campus then he'd make sure that the boy was okay. Until then, he had to focus on the lesson since he was sure that Miranda would have a second quiz before the week was over even though it was already Wednesday.

XXX

"Want to meet me for lunch, gorgeous?"

The girl laughed before hooking her arms around Kanda's neck to pull her body flush with his. "We could skip lunch and go back to your dorm if you'd like."

The forwardness of this girl was different from the others that he'd dated before. It didn't matter though, none of them mattered. There was only one person that Kanda wanted to spend his time with and if this girl was going to speed up the process then he was just fine with that. "Sure, I wasn't really hungry for food anyways."

The girl giggled before pressing her chest against his. "Then how about you just eat me?"

Kanda let out what he knew the girl would think of as a lusty moan, but really, he was just groaning. This one was definitely a slut. Good thing he always used protection.

XXX

Allen shuffled the papers in his file. The girl he was supposed to meet was named Kelly and she was a girl that had been through these sessions with little progress for about six months. Not that Allen disagreed with Miranda's way of doing things, but he believed that in order to move on, you had to rid yourself of whatever was plaguing you.

The door creaked open to reveal a slightly crazed looking girl. Allen sat up straighter when she entered while staring at him in confusion. "Hello, I'm Allen Walker. I'll be running the sessions from now on. It is nice to meet you, Kelly."

The crazed expression somewhat softened once Allen gave her his best smile. She sat down, still a little uncertain, but giving the new guy a try nonetheless. "Aren't you a student too?"

With his smile still in place, Allen nodded. "Yes, but Miranda decided that maybe that's what you needed. Another student to listen to your problems rather than a teacher. So let's give it a try, huh? First off, since this is our first time together, if you want to ask me anything you can."

Kelly gave him a once over before nodding her head in approval. "Is your hair naturally that color?"

Allen nodded. He could never figure out why people were so interested in his hair, but it didn't bother him to answer whatever questions people asked.

Being out of questions for the moment, Kelly sat in silence and waited for her new session leader to begin.

Seeing that a few minutes passed in silence, Allen cleared his throat and spoke once again. "We're also going to try doing things a little differently. Your file says that the main reason you are here is because you had your heart played with and broken by a fellow male student. Since that is the case, I want you to tell me everything you know about this man. I mean everything from facts about him to how you feel about those things that you know and what you wished you knew. If it is too hard for you to say something now, just remember to save it so you can say it at a later date. If you think of something between sessions, write it down so we can talk about it at the next one. I want you to get everything you know about this guy out of your mind so we can start talking about the person that really matters. You."

Allen said all of this with his innocent yet supportive smile that just made Kelly want to trust everything he was saying. She agreed in her mind in that moment to do whatever the boy in front of her told her to do. Tears burst from her eyes and she just sobbed for a few minutes. She was thankful when Allen handed her a tissue and patted her back in reassurance but still just let her cry. Sometimes people needed a few moments to get some overwhelming emotions out of their systems.

Once she was done, Kelly sniffed a few times before smiling meekly at Allen. "I-I know a l-lot about him. Are you s-sure you're up for l-listening?"

With his smile perfectly in place, Allen simply nodded his head and let Kelly start.

"Kanda has this air around him. The first time you see him, you just can't help but want him to like you and think of you as a friend or even more. He just has that aurora around him. I'm sure even you'd be affected."

Without saying anything, Allen held his doubt inside. He knew that people didn't hold his interest well. He sat in silence and listened to everything Kelly told him about the Kanda Yuu.

XXX

Friday had finally come. Allen met with Miranda a few times since his first session to let her know what he was doing and to see if she had any pointers. At the moment he was walking towards his dorm while thinking about his latest session. The girls that he'd met with so far this week were all the same. They cried their eyes out for a few moments before delving into what they knew about Kanda.

His name being called out, snapped the young student out of his thoughts. Turning slowly, he was met with a lazy grin and an equally lazy wave from a boy he knew from his class. "Hello."

"Wow Allen, you sound really tired. Miranda announced to the class that you wouldn't be coming anymore since you were doing some extra work for the department. Is everything okay?"

Allen nodded his weary head, just wanting to be back in his dorm to eat and collapse. He couldn't quite remember the other boy's name and it just wouldn't come to mind as he stood there staring at him. "Yeah, Miranda asked for me to take over some therapy sessions for her. There seem to be a lot of students asking for help. I wish I was better suited to help them get over this Kanda guy."

The yawn that Allen let out forced him to close his eyes so he missed the surprised expression on Lavi's face. "Don't tell me that you have to deal with those girls?"

Allen shook some of his tiredness away. It was interesting to hear that his fellow classmate knew about the situation. "What do you know about those girls?"

Lavi just shook his head. "Kanda's my roommate. I have to deal with them showing up at our dorm sometimes. I'm Lavi by the way. I know you don't know me well but I know you from class."

"Sorry," Allen replied sheepishly. "I recognized you from class but I couldn't think of your name. Actually, my mind is pretty much just filled with Kanda at the moment. I can't really give you the details but I've seen about fifteen girls so far this week and right now we're just working on getting that guy out of their systems. Now I understand why Miranda was so frazzled."

Lavi let out a chuckle before nodding his head in agreement. He'd no idea that there was a therapy program for all of Kanda's conquests. He wondered if his friend would stop playing around if he knew about it. "Well, let me know if you ever need any help."

Allen was silent for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Alright, I've got to go. I'm really tired and though tomorrow is the weekend, I have homework and more sessions to prepare for."

Lavi just watched as Allen walked off after he said goodbye. The once always peppy boy did look tired. Crying pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned just in time to see a girl run past him with tears streaming down her face. Sighing, Lavi just waited for Kanda to show up. A few minutes later, his roommate did. "Dude, it hasn't even been a full week yet."

Kanda shot his head over to where Lavi was resting against a wall to one of the many buildings on their campus. "We've had this talk before. Mind your own business."

"I would, but now you've involved Allen and he looks exhausted."

"What do you mean?"

Lavi just let out another sigh. "Don't worry about it. You don't know Allen anyways. He'll be fine after he gets some rest."

Kanda remained silent. There was nothing he could say unless he wanted to draw Lavi's attention to himself and that was the last thing the shorter male wanted. Though, from what Lavi had just said, his plan was working.

.

Morg: So there's the second chapter! I hope that you like it! Let me know if you did or if you didn't!


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! Thanks all for loving this story so much! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to post the next chapter! I got a little stuck but figured it out! Thanks for reading!

**~Psych 101~**

"And the way he moves his hips as he thrusts is just so amazing. I never orgasmed so quickly in my life!" Seeing that her therapist wasn't currently making eye contact with her, Allison paused in her rambling about her ex-boyfriend. "Are you alright, Allen? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Clearing his throat, Allen was actually a little shocked to hear the question. He wasn't a pervert by any means so he wasn't trying to picture anything that his current patient was telling him, and he couldn't argue that it was too much information since he'd told her he wanted her to tell him absolutely everything. In fact, Allen was actually quite impressed by how quickly she opened up to him. "I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

"You aren't looking at me while I talk."

Shifting in his chair, Allen readjusted the notebook on his knee. "I apologize. I was just trying to make you feel less awkward. I am listening. I just know from some of the other girls that it can be difficult to talk about intimate things while the other person is staring at you."

Slowly, Allison nodded her head. What Allen said made sense. She probably would feel a little weirder about telling the silver haired boy everything about Kanda if those eyes were just staring at her. "Oh, would you like me to continue?"

Checking his watch, the pretend therapist smiled at his patient. "I'm afraid we're going to have to stop there for today. I have class in about twenty minutes and I need to get some stuff from my dorm first. Is that okay with you?"

Rising from her chair, Allison moved for the door. "Fine with me. I'll be back next week, and don't worry! I won't forget to write in my journal!"

Waving, Allen watched as his fourth girl of the day walked out of the room. Some of them were like Allison and had started to tell him some of the more intimate details of their and Kanda's relationship. Not that Allen minded, he said he wanted them to tell him everything. This was part of that everything. If he was ever going to be a real therapist then he had to get over it now. Besides, it wasn't as if anything they said turned him on. Allen wasn't like that.

Gathering everything and slipping it into his bag, the young man locked the room that only he had the key for. The files were moved into the small office like room so that Allen could have easier access to them at a moment's notice. Something he was quite proud of considering no other undergrad student's had their own office to work from like he did. Not that Allen flaunted this fact. Then again, he didn't really have anyone to brag to. The only other student he had talked to in his major was Lavi, and Allen hadn't seen him in almost two weeks because of his hectic schedule.

Crossing the campus, Allen hurried into his dorm to change his clothes quickly into shorts and a t-shirt. Next he had his Rat Lab but after that was Walking/Jogging. He couldn't wear his nicer clothes for that class considering he was certain to get sweaty. The class was only worth one credit, but it was a good way to relieve stress and lord knows that he was accumulating that.

Hustling back out of his dorm, Allen kept a quick pace as he headed for the science building. His Rat Lab was held in the basement of said building. Not like they were trying to keep the psychology students out of sight or anything like that. They just needed to use the quiet space to teach their rats to push the lever and not push the lever and then push the lever when the light was on and then not push it when the light was one and so forth. The class was rather boring to Allen. His stupid rat never seemed to want to do what he wanted it to do.

Once that atrocity was over with, Allen packed up his rat and fed the damn thing before leaving for the gym. The indoor track ran around the top of a couple of gyms and the rock climbing room.

After checking in with the teacher and making sure that his shoe laces were tied, Allen began their work out for the evening. Today was simple. Run two miles around the indoor track while stopping every three laps to do fifty sit ups and fifteen pushups. Simple.

XXX

Looking at the attendance records of every other class he'd ever been in, except for World Civilizations 1, no one would ever believe that Kanda would have perfect attendance in a class. That is, except for the previously stated World Civ 1 and Rock Climbing. There was a simple reason for perfect attendance in both classes. Said reason was currently jogging around the indoor track with a pair of white headphones dangling from his ears.

Though in his World Civ class Kanda wasn't actually able to see Allen, he could see the boy before and after class since Allen had one at the same time only down the hall from where Kanda had class. Since this discovery on the first day of said class, Kanda hadn't missed.

His infatuation with Allen probably wasn't healthy. Neither was the way he was attempting to gain the silver haired boy's attention. Not like Kanda really cared though. Eventually Allen Walker would be his.

Concentrating on the task at hand, Kanda put all his effort into making his way to the top of the wall before him. The fact that he always climbed with his shirt off seemed to have attracted a lot more females to the class. The reason Kanda did it was to attract the attention of the boy running along the indoor track. So far he was certain that Allen was oblivious to his actions.

The boy frustrating, however, that would never make Kanda give up. Allen was amazing. Innocent and pure. Kanda would be damned if anyone else would ruin that besides himself. No one was allowed to touch his Allen. No one. That bean sprout was his. Even if he didn't know it yet.

XXX

Leaving his third session for the day to make it to his Adolescent Psych class, Allen knew he had to think of something else to do with the girls that he spoke to. There were simply too many for him to see weekly and the chances of any sort of therapy working on a monthly basis was slim. The sessions would be too far in between.

Without watching where he was going, Allen walked straight into the back of another person. "Sorry."

The person turned around with a confused look on his face. "Allen?"

"Oh hey Lavi."

"What's up with you? Why are you spacing out so much?"

The person that Lavi had been talking to waved him off and left. Allen barely noticed him as he sighed. "The girls that I'm helping are too numerous. I need to think of another way to see them all."

Lavi fell silent at that. He knew that Allen had his hands full and Kanda wasn't helping any by still dating a new girl every week. "What about a group session?"

Thinking the suggestion over seriously, Allen pondered on it. The idea was sound. He would be able to see at least five to ten girls in a session rather just one at a time. Of course, he would only put ones that he thought were ready for a group session in a group session. Ones that he'd already had a session or two with. Considering that the word of his sessions were spreading to other hurt girls, Allen knew he had to do something. "That could work though it would be better if I wasn't leading them alone. What do you say, Lavi? You already know most of what is going on so it wouldn't be hard to catch you up to speed. Plus I would get Miranda to let you out of class as well. You would only have to participate in the group sessions too!"

Inwardly sighing, Lavi wondered what he got himself into. Obviously he hadn't been thinking clearly enough since he was now in this situation. Not that he didn't want to help Allen out. That wasn't the problem at all. No, the problem was the fact that he was going to be seeing the new girls before they ever saw Allen in their individual sessions. "If only there was a way to correct the source of this mess. Anyways, if you okay it with Miranda then I'm fine with it. Just remember that I'm Kanda's roommate. I'll be seeing these girls go through everything before they ever need to come to you."

Allen nodded his head happily before heading into his classroom as to not be late. There would be a chance for him to catch Miranda in her office later and he wasn't going to miss it.

XXX

Kanda waited until Lavi was back in their dorm before he cornered the other to question him. "So what was that little conversation in the hall about earlier?"

Lavi lifted an eyebrow as he grabbed a snack from their shared fridge. "Are you talking about Allen? He was having a rough day and I suggested a few things to help him with work and somehow ended up getting myself involved with his project of fixing the girls you ruin. Damn you, Kanda! Just keep it in your pants and let the poor kid rest."

Huffing, Kanda turned away from his roommate. "Whatever. I'll do what I want."

"You know, I wouldn't care so much if I thought you were doing it for a reason other than just being a dick."

Laughing this time, Kanda headed for his room. "Right, think what you want for now, Lavi. Someday you'll understand. Just go help little bean sprout with his work."

Lavi let the insult towards Allen go. It wasn't worth arguing with Kanda over. Not at the moment anyways. He had things to do and prepare if he was going to end up helping Allen.

XXX

"Miranda!"

Jumping as an over energetic Allen burst through her door, Miranda dropped her wood polish to look at the boy. "What is it?"

Allen was practically bouncing off the walls. The more he thought about Lavi's suggestion the more sense it made. "I want to start doing group therapy sessions for girls that I think are ready to handle it. If you okay it then I want Lavi to help me with the work. You can work out his grade with him if you agree. Plus I think he would be a great asset since he is actually the roommate of the guy causing all the problems. Kanda whatever. Anyways, that would be the only reason you could say no to him helping me. He doesn't have any sort of relationship with the girls that Kanda dates, but he will see them. That might be the only reason he shouldn't help. Besides that you can't argue that he wouldn't be helpful because we both know how smart he is. You've had me help grade papers before."

"Don't bring up the fact that you know me outside of class, Allen. I don't care if he helps you. Do whatever you think is necessary to help those girls. I'll speak to Lavi about class if you'd like me to. But he actually has to do some work as well. No just watching you do everything. Participation is key."

"Of course! Thanks so much, Miranda!"

Pushing the student off of her before anyone saw the interaction and got the wrong idea, Miranda ushered the student she was in fact close with outside of school out of her office. There was only so much energy she could take at once.

.

Well I hope you liked it. Sorry if you didn't. Just needed to set up some key plot builders. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me as long to post! Sorry again for that!


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! So I slightly changed my original plans for this story. I was going to put more focus into the therapy sessions, but I decided recently to go in a different direction. I hope you all like it anyhow!

**~Psych 101~**

God was punishing him. All alone in the most secluded spot in the entire library. The one place that Kanda went when he wanted to actually work on some of his homework. No point in ruining his reputation as a student that didn't care. No, he worked when no one would see him. Hence the late hour and the fact that he was in a part of the library that few went to. That and the building itself was empty of almost everyone save a few students cramming for a test or project and the unlucky few that had to replace books on their shelves.

Tonight, however, he was either being punished greatly or this was some kind of test. If it was a test he was going to Hell. The object of all his thoughts, all his affections, all his everything was sitting at the table Kanda usually used. Imagine his surprise when he discovered that the other used the same spot. Kanda hadn't known until now.

Kanda had simply froze when he walked around the corner to see the boy at the table. His frozen stance allowed him to take in the fact that the other was sleeping soundly. There was no way that this was some sort of God send or a gift. No, this had to be a cruel test. Kanda had done nothing to deserve seeing the smaller boy in such an unguarded state.

The thoughts swirling through his mind as he started to slowly inch forwards were about what to do. He could simply go. Just leave the other there to sleep. That would most likely result in the other spending the entire night sleeping in the library. Kanda knew from experience that doing so was extremely uncomfortable.

There was no way he could do that to the other harder working student so that left the option of waking him up. Kanda just didn't know how to do it. Sure he'd bumped into the other once or twice on campus. Hell, he knew everything there was to know about Allen Walker, and yet he was certain that the other didn't know he existed besides whatever the girls that Kanda had played with told him. Those probably weren't good things.

This left Kanda in an awkward position as he approached the softly breathing silver haired boy. Should he wake him roughly and yell at the other for sleeping at his table. Should he wake the other by being loud as he passed by so that Allen wouldn't get a horrible impression of him, not that Allen had a good one now. He could also wake the other gently. Give him some line about how he shouldn't sleep in such a place lest he wants to catch a cold. Then again, Kanda just couldn't do that even if he wanted to be that intimate with the other man. His personality wouldn't allow for that scenario, at least not yet.

The more Kanda stared at the sleeping Allen, the more he knew that he was going to do something to the innocent boy that he didn't intend to happen quite yet. It could have been the way that Allen was leaning back in his chair with his head resting against the high back of the wooden seat. The position caused his silvery locks to fall away from his face, exposing the features of his tipped back face.

Any and all processes in his brain died the instant Kanda's eyes landed on Allen's lips. Those pink, slightly parted, appendages. Soft breath entered and exited gently as the boy slept. The face that usually held so much life and thought was relaxed into a peaceful state. One that Kanda wished Allen sported more often. The Psych major simply did too much. He was going to tire himself out if the stupid bean sprout didn't learn how to say no to someone.

As if he were some kind of ninja, Kanda snuck up on his unsuspecting victim. The dark haired boy moved so well that not even the carpet beneath his feet knew it was being stepped on. Kanda didn't realize how close he was to the other until his brain suddenly caught up to what his body was doing and put the brakes on. Breathing a little heavier than usual, Kanda stared down at the face that haunted his dreams. He was so close that he could count Allen's eyelashes if he wanted to. If he could control his gaze from slipping down to those moist lips, that was.

He wanted him. Kanda wanted Allen so badly. That Moyashi was his. Allen just didn't know it yet. In Kanda's mind, he could do whatever he wanted with what was his. With that thought in mind he bent closer to the other. Just as their lips were about to touch, Kanda pulled away.

He couldn't do this now. His plan and everything he'd done would be for nothing. Everything would be ruined. Allen was sure to wake up and see that it was indeed Kanda that had kissed him. An angry argument would definitely ensue considering that no one would want to be kissed awake by the college's bastardly playboy. Kanda just couldn't throw everything away. Not when he'd done some horrible things. Not like those girls really mattered to him anyways. He was only using them.

Finding his resolve, Kanda backed up only a little. He was no longer hovering over the still sleeping boy, but he was by no means out of the other's personal space. This was still a once in a lifetime chance to be close to his object of obsession.

Running a hand through his long hair, Kanda stared at the other boy. What was he supposed to do? He supposed the best thing would be just to wake the other up, but leave at the same time so that Allen wouldn't know it was him.

That was ideal, though Kanda wished he could speak to the other boy more freely. At this moment in time, however, he wasn't able to. His plan wouldn't allow him. Then again, Kanda was about to throw everything out the window and ravish the other completely. Allen be damned if he left himself in such a position for Kanda to basically rape him.

Attempting to stop the images rushing through his mind, Kanda took another step back as a hand met his forehead. Thinking about raping Allen wasn't a good way to stay in control of his body and not do something stupid. No, Kanda needed to get his mind out of the gutter and think of other things while he decided what to do.

A soft breath of air escaped the other's lips. Though it was heavier than the others, Allen did not wake up, much to Kanda's relief. Despite the fact that he'd settled on waking the other-even if he didn't know how he was going to do it yet-Kanda didn't want Allen to wake up quite yet. He enjoyed the fact that they were virtually alone and no one could judge him for watching Allen sleep. Something he'd like to do more often in the future.

Unfortunately, the heavier breath had called Kanda's attention back to Allen's lips. There was no way this couldn't be some sort of divine punishment. Those perfectly luscious lips just sitting there waiting to be ravished. Kanda had to place his hands on the table to prevent himself from leaping onto the other.

Allen needed to open his damn eyes already and just see that Kanda was right there in front of him. In the library, sure, but Kanda knew that his mind wanted that in a different way. If Allen could just see how much Kanda cared for him then there would be no need for a plan. No need to hurt all those girls, not that he felt sorry for them. And no need to be holding himself back from kissing the other.

This wasn't going to happen without some help, however. Hence the need for Kanda to come up with a plan and put it into action without remorse. Allen was simply too dense to see what was right in front of him.

Throwing his inhibitions into the wind, Kanda leaned back over the sleeping boy. Their breaths mingled for a few seconds before Kanda leaned closer to lightly touch their lips together. Their first kiss. One that Kanda would remember forever. One that Allen would never know existed.

Pulling back to look at the relaxed face of the other, Kanda sighed. "Open your eyes soon."

With that, he leaned in harder this time. Crushing his lips to Allen's and sliding his tongue between them. Thank the heavens the boy's mouth had been open a little so that Kanda could finally taste the one thing he'd always wanted to.

The moment the other boy began to stir, Kanda released him and booked it out of the library. He didn't stop running until he was in his dorm. Lavi was sleeping already so Kanda tried hard not to wake him. Something he wouldn't usually try, but considering his face was probably still red and his lips were definitely tingling, Kanda didn't want to speak to the other. No, he wanted his mind to remain fixed upon the taste and feel of the other.

"Please," Kanda whispered to the dark room. "Please wake up soon."

.

Morg: Shorter than I wanted but I think I covered everything that I intended to have in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! Sorry for the wait! Had some other stories to update. Anyways! Here you go! Enjoy the Yullen!

**~Psych 101~**

Allen's dream was rather nice. Something about him being on an all paid vacation with no worries or stress at all. That was definitely something that his subconscious needed at the moment. However, his fun in the sun was cut short by the feeling of something touching his lips. Somewhere deep in his mind, Allen registered the fact that he was being kissed. Because of said registering, he began to wake up. His dream vacation slipped away and a blurry library greeted his tired eyes. Unfortunately, whoever had kissed him was long gone.

Placing his fingers to his lips, Allen ran through a mental list as to why he'd been kissed. Obviously it was a real kiss since he had not been dreaming anything remotely close to kissing. The possibility of someone actually liking him was quickly dropped to the very bottom of his list and written in invisible ink. Allen was quite aware of the fact that he was unappealing. He also didn't mind it one bit since he wasn't attracted to anyone else either.

Landing on the idea that it had to be for a dare, Allen shrugged the kiss he'd just had with a stranger despite it being his first and gathered his belongings. The hour was late and he had his first group session the following day with Lavi. One that Allen was quite looking forward to. The help of the Psych major was going to instrumental in helping the girls of their campus to get over their crushes and broken hearts.

Returning to his dorm at an extremely late hour, Allen barely managed to fall into his bed while his books and bag landed on the floor. Almost instantly, he was back to sleep yet far from his vacation dreams.

XXX

Lavi wasn't entirely sure if he should have agreed to the group therapy session. At the moment he was listening to quite a few girls cry over the way his roommate had treated him. The psych major didn't know what was worse, the fact that these girls all said they'd go out with Kanda again or the fact that not one of them recognized him as Kanda's roommate even though he'd met all of them. One had even been his crush.

Leaning over to the boy beside him, Lavi kept his voice low not to interrupt the girl speaking. "Are you sure this is okay?"

Nodding his head, Allen leaned closer to the other as well. "Yes, today they are going to talk only about Kanda. They're getting him out of their systems. Next week we'll still talk about him but there will be another topic as well. Eventually we won't talk about him at all. These girls are simply obsessing over him and need something new. Hopefully a few will become friends."

Lavi had to admit that for a boy that seemed rather dense, Allen sure did have a plan. One that seemed like it would work. Catching the time on his watch, Lavi nudged Allen to alert the other that their session was going to be ending soon.

Taking back control of their group session, Allen rose from his chair to call attention from all the girls present. For their first group therapy session, Allen had decided on having ten girls come. All ones that he knew were making some sort of progress with their individual sessions with him. "All right everyone. We're going to have to stop here for today. I think you all have made great progress and I'm pleased to say that today is a success! We'll definitely be having more meetings like this in the future so thank you for coming today and trying this out with me! Remember to write in your journals and get those thoughts out of your heads! You are all beautiful and intelligent women! Don't let one man make you think that you are not! See you next week!"

Most of the girls were smiling as they left. Smiles that told Lavi that they found their therapist more than a little appealing. The silver haired boy, on the other hand, did not seem to notice some of the flirtatious smiles directed at him. His little nose was buried in his bag as he packed everything up to head to his next class. Then again, Allen probably wouldn't notice something like this sort of social interaction unless one of the girls came onto him in a sexual manner. Like forcefully kissing him or worse. Lavi was definitely going to have to keep an eye on the other psych student. "Anything else for me to do today?"

Looking up with a smile, Allen shook his head. "Nope! You are free to go! Thanks for being here! I think you made the girls feel more comfortable since having both of us together makes it seem more professional, you know?"

Nodding his head, Lavi pushed the surfacing thoughts of how cute Allen actually was out of his head. Allen wasn't cute in a checking him out way, Lavi just noticed that Allen sort of had this cute innocence to him. Something that was more than likely going to get the boy in trouble someday. "Yes, I understand. I'll see you later, Allen."

Lavi wasn't in a particular hurry. He didn't have anywhere to be, but his dorm and bed were calling his name, so he made the trip in a short amount of time. Unfortunately his roommate was in the middle of one of his weekly breakups when he arrived.

"I told you to get out."

"Please tell me what I did wrong! I'll change! I'll do whatever it takes! Please, Kanda! We can have sex again! Do you want to have sex again? I'll let you do whatever you want!"

"Leave."

Pushing by the two, Lavi headed for his room. Kanda would handle the girl himself. She'd most likely be one of Allen's new patients by the end of the following week. Poor girl. Collapsing on his bed, Lavi let all thoughts of Allen and love struck girls alone with his roommate trickle out of his mind. Sleep was quickly coming only to be pushed away when Kanda rudely entered his room. "Oh come on man! I was almost asleep!"

"Right, so how did it go?"

"What?"

"The group therapy shit you have to do."

Sitting up on his bed, Lavi noted the way Kanda was acting as if he didn't care. However, the boy had come into his room just to ask this question. "Uh, fine. Allen did a nice job leading. I just sort of sat there. Probably a good thing I'm there though. Seems like a few of those girls are switching their obsession from you to him."

"What!?"

Raising his eyebrow, Lavi couldn't figure out why Kanda would have that response, clearly he dumped the chicks in the first place. Who cared if they moved on? "Yeah well, it isn't anything more than smiles yet. Allen seems completely oblivious though. I'll have to keep an eye on him."

Kanda could not let his anger show. How dare those girls try anything with his Moyashi! He would not allow it. "You do that. I doubt that bean sprout even knows the difference between boys and girls."

Finding the comment a little harsh, Lavi shrugged. "Doesn't matter, he's not hindering your love conquests. Just cleaning up after you. In fact, I bet by now he knows more about you than any other person on this planet and the next one over. Too bad they aren't the best sort of facts for him to know."

Pushing his pleased feelings away, Kanda focused on Lavi's last comment and not how perfect his plan was moving along. He wanted Allen to learn about him. "Why do you say that?"

"Face it, Kanda! It isn't as if those girls that you dated for sex and then dumped shortly after are speaking about you nicely all the time. I mean, yeah sometimes they say nice things about you, but most of the time they only spew hate. I have no idea what goes on in Allen's private sessions since those are indeed kept private."

The only flaw in his plan. Kanda had known of the possibility of the girls speaking of him badly. He also knew that there was a chance that Miranda wouldn't give Allen the job, though the chances extremely high considering the type of student the boy was and the type of teacher Miranda was, not to mention the relationship they had. The woman had practically raised him. On the other hand, Kanda seriously didn't want the opinions of the girls he'd used to transfer to Allen. He didn't think the innocent boy could actually hate him just because of what a bunch of girls said, but the possibility was still there. "Well, nothing I can do about it. If I wanted to be with them then I'd still be with them."

Finding logic in those words but hating them all the same, Lavi sighed. "Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Date, sex and dump? Isn't it boring after a while?"

"How am I going to get the right one if I don't try?"

Again, Lavi hated the logic in Kanda's thinking. "Still, this way is a bit harsh."

"Look, I dump them quickly so that they don't become too attached. I don't like giving false hope."

Lavi shook his head before motioning for the other to get out. Kanda's thinking, though twisted as it was, was rather sound. "I want sleep."

Moving towards the door now that he had the information that he wanted, Kanda let his roommate to sleep. Besides, the kiss he'd shared with the boy of his affections only the night before was still burning on his lips. That feeling was part of the reason he'd dumped the girl he had been dating for the week. Usually he'd wait another day, but he didn't want to kiss her again. Not when he'd just kissed Allen. Kanda wanted to properly savor the feeling for as long as he could.

Lavi had confirmed for Kanda that his plan was indeed working. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer before Allen himself wanted to meet the man that so many girls talked about. Then Kanda could really trap him and keep the innocent Moyashi for himself. Kanda could wait. If he could plan out everything else then he could wait for his plan to work. Besides, he could continue to watch Allen without the other noticing. If he got lucky again then there might be another library incident in the near future.

.

Morg: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Just making sure you all know that Kanda is definitely scheming and moving forward towards his goals! Lavi is still in the dark about his roommate's goal and Allen is, as always, oblivious! Hopefully it won't take me long to get the next chapter done! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Morg: Heyo! So yeah, I've had this chapter done for a while. Just needed to read it over once before I posted. I didn't mean to let the time get away from me like it did. I hope you all are still enjoying this story!

**~Psych 101~**

Her clock had never shown better. The wood was in perfect condition and the glass was crystal clear. There was nothing like having the time to get to work on the important things in life. The perfect solitude that the college professor had was instantly shattered the second her office door opened. "What do you want?"

Allen shuffled his feet a bit before moving across the room to sit in a chair near Miranda's desk. Though he's tired he can't really hide the excitement that he feels. "The first group session went really well! The girls are getting along with each other. Hopefully soon I can get them to realize how much better they are without that Kanda guy."

Having been through most of the year with those same girls that Allen was now helping and making very little progress with them, Miranda hoped for the best for her student. Even if she thought he was going to fail. "Just make certain that you don't kill yourself over this. I don't need that on my conscious."

Giving the woman that practically raised him a sloppy grin due to his fatigue, Allen knew that she was just looking out for him in her own way. "You're the one that gave this task to me. Don't worry, they are making progress. More girls are coming forward as well to get the help that they need. I'm practically always in a session if I'm not in class or sleeping. Lavi is a huge help. Thanks for letting him be a part of this."

Waving her hands as she inspected her clock for any dust that may have settled on it in the last few minutes, Miranda was pleased with Allen's report. If he made any sort of headway at all with those girls then he was much better at being a therapist than she was. "If you want him to help you by taking on some private sessions as well then I'm okay with that. As long as he attends a few with you before taking his own so that he can follow your model."

Allen thought about it for a moment, but the likelihood of Lavi wanting to help him that much was slim. "I'll think about it."

Knowing how the other could be stubborn when it came to a task that he saw as his own, Miranda tore her gaze away from her clock for a moment to study the tired boy before her. Because of their past together, she could always tell when something was bothering the boy or when he was working himself too hard. "Have you developed your program?"

"What do you mean?"

Taking a seat at her desk so that she could have a proper conversation with the other, Miranda switched into teacher mode. "I mean, how many sessions are you going to have each girl do before you allow her into a group? It should be based upon the progress of each individual girl but you should still have some idea of a base line. Tailor it from there and you'll find it easier to do the sessions."

Allen sat in silence for a moment before pulling out his notebook. He might as well figure this all out now while he could get advice from his professor. "I think three private sessions should be enough before allowing the girl into a group if I think she's ready."

"Excellent. How many group sessions and more private sessions do you think it'll take before the girl is ready to graduate and be done with needing to see you?"

Thinking about that for a while, Allen shifted in his chair. "What if we do two group sessions and then another private session after them to see how the girl is doing? If I think she's fine then I'll have her only in group sessions until I think she's ready to graduate. I'll let it be sort of a self-graduation. Like, the girl can decide when she's done and the others in her group have to agree."

Smiling at the boy before her, Miranda couldn't help but be proud of him. "Sounds like an excellent plan to me."

XXX

"So then if everyone in the group agrees the girl graduates and is done with our program. What do you think?"

"I think it would be much easier to fix the source rather than having to clean up after it, but I can't find anything wrong with your plan, Allen, so I'm game."

The hot drink in his hands was rather cold now that Allen was done explaining the plan to Lavi. He wasn't sure if he should suggest the other take on private sessions as well like Miranda suggested since he didn't want to burden the other even more. Lavi was rather popular and had friends outside of class even if Allen didn't. "The second group session is tomorrow. I'll start scheduling the individual sessions with those girls to evaluate them on whether or not they're ready for just group sessions next week. We have to pick a topic for tomorrow's session still. Any ideas?"

Lavi fell silent as he tried to come up with something for them to talk about with a bunch of girls. "Shoes?"

"What do you mean?"

Shrugging, Lavi let the last of his luke warm coffee slide down his throat before answering. "I mean, girls like them, right? I'm sure they can talk about shoes. Just as a question and let them at it."

"Do girls really like shoes that much?"

"I don't know. You could always pick a secondary topic in case the first doesn't work like it should."

Allen was truly at a loss as to what he would pick for a secondary topic. Girls were a mystery to him. Other people in general were a mystery to him. Miranda was about the only girl he'd ever spoken to for an actual conversation and that wasn't saying much considering he knew she liked to have talks with a clock. "Maybe I should do some research before tomorrow."

Not really knowing what to say, Lavi checked his watch. Allen may have been a bit weird, but that didn't mean that Lavi didn't like spending time with him. However, he had class to get to that afternoon and he couldn't be late lest his teacher not let him in. "I've got to run, want to meet up a few minutes early tomorrow to talk about it?"

Nodding his head, Allen waved the other off as he got up to leave. There was about twenty minutes of free time for him before he had to meet with a newer girl anyhow.

XXX

Allen allowed for the conversation to go on as it usually did during their group therapy sessions. The girls present all complained about how they'd been treated by Kanda. Most of the time they were trying to one up each other. The claim for who was the one treated the worst was still being fought over.

"He told me that we were done while he was fucking me."

"Oh you poor thing! He was such a bastard!"

"Why did we even like him in the first place?"

"Probably because he's dumped so many girls."

"I know right! I just wanted to be the one to tame him, you know?"

Not understanding the minds of women at all, Allen decided about halfway through their session that it was time for the topic change. "All right, so we've been talking a lot about Kanda, which is a good thing because I want you to get him out of your minds. I know you've all been very faithful to your journals. Good job. For the remainder of the session, if we can, I want to talk about something that isn't related to Kanda. Please refrain from speaking about him."

The girls all fell silent as Allen spoke. Something that Lavi noticed wasn't just because the man was supposed to be leading the group. The looks he saw were a bit more than they should have been. Allen really needed to be careful.

"What are we supposed to talk about?"

Focusing his gaze on the girl that had asked the question, Allen smiled. "Lavi and I figured a good topic starter would be shoes."

"You want us to talk about shoes?"

Feeling a bit down because they weren't going for the topic like he thought they would, Allen frowned.

Seeing the look his face, a couple of the girls felt their hearts flutter. Allen was just too cute. How could they possibly let this man down?

"I have this pair of shoes that I've been dying to buy! These heels are amazing!"

Lavi felt his chest relax a bit once the conversation began. Apparently girls really did enjoy shoes. They managed to have that be the topic of conversation for the rest of the session. Some even continued talking about them as they went out the door. "Well that went well."

Allen managed a nod while he put his things in his bag. Girls were so weird. "I'm definitely going to have to do some research now for our next group session. I'll contact you at the end of next week to make sure that we're on the same page for everything."

Feeling a bit put out with himself since Allen was still doing the majority of the work even though they were now in this together, Lavi decided that maybe the strange man needed a bit of a break. "Hey Allen, what do you have planned for the weekend?"

Shocked that he was even being asked, Allen had to stop what he was doing for a moment to think his plans for the weekend over. "Sleeping and studying. Why?"

"I was just thinking that maybe you wanted to hang out with me and friend or two and sort of not think about all of this for a while. Don't you want a break?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Allen didn't really mind. Sure, he was a bit more tired lately now that he was before taking on this task, but that didn't mean that he wanted a break from it. "I don't know, I've got a lot of homework that I need to do. Maybe some other time."

Sighing, Lavi accepted the other's answer before he left the room. If Allen wanted to work himself to the bone then there was nothing Lavi could do. Allen had to decide to take a break all on his own.

.

Morg: I know it may seem like nothing really happened in this chapter, but trust me you! It was important for later! Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo! I hope you are all as excited for the next chapters as I am! I love seeing your comments and reviews! I love Yullen just as much as you guys do and I'm so excited for when they finally OFFICIALLY meet!

**~Psych 101~**

With several more private sessions ended and his list of girls that could now attend one of the group sessions he held every week growing, Allen felt like he was actually making progress. There were so many girls coming forward that he had felt overwhelmed at first, but now things were starting to fall into place. There might even be one or two of the first ones he'd seen that were ready for their self-graduation. Some of the girls had even become friends because of this ordeal.

Exhausted and done with his day, Allen trekked his route back to his dorm. All he wanted was to fall onto his bed and sleep the night away so he could get up early and start on a paper he had due at the end of the following week. Core class homework really took up most of his time, besides his current project for his Psych class.

Not really paying attention to what was happening around him, Allen stumbled a bit when a few bodies suddenly appeared in front of him. "Uh, hello."

The girls giggled back at their group leader before returning his greeting. One was even bold enough to ask him to join them. "Come and have a snack with us at the café, Allen! We promise not to treat it like a session! We just want to hang out with you for a bit."

Seeing the shy smiles that the four girls sent towards him, Allen was about to heave a massive sigh and give in when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"Sorry girls! Allen already promised to come to my dorm so we could go over some notes. See you in our next session!"

The girls all shared the same defeated look before bidding goodbye as the taller of the two boys led the smaller away with his arm still around his shoulder.

Actually very grateful that the other had shown up when he had, Allen sent a tired grin towards Lavi. "Thanks for that. I didn't actually want to go but I didn't know how to say it."

Glancing down at the tired boy, Lavi decided that Allen really was going to come hang out with him. He had been too lenient on the overworking boy lately, and that was about to change. "Don't thank me just yet. Hopefully Kanda isn't actually home."

Confused, Allen tried to get out of the grip he was in. "Why would that matter?"

Grinning, Lavi continued to drag the other along to his dorm. "Because you really are coming with me to my dorm. For at least two hours, you have to talk about something that isn't school related or Kanda related."

"Two hours?"

Lavi nodded in reply and kept walking with Allen tight to his side.

The sigh that Allen had been about to release earlier finally made its escape. Two hours of chatting with Lavi about something unproductive meant he would have two less hours of sleep before he got to work on his paper and prepare for his sessions the following day. His days were rather packed between homework, classes and sessions. There was barely time for him to sleep and now Lavi was throwing this kink into his seamless chain. "Do I really have to? I was going to go sleep."

Not letting the other deter him, Lavi dragged Allen up the stairs and to the door of his dorm. Before the taller could pull out the keys, the door flew open and a crying girl ran out past them. Watching her go, Lavi sighed. "Another one bites the dust."

"I guess we'll be having a new face in our sessions soon."

Lavi gave a tired sigh before pulling Allen into the dorm he shared with the bane of their existence. It wasn't that Lavi hated his roommate. That wasn't true at all. He and Kanda actually got along rather well. One could even consider them friends when the Japanese fool wasn't being a dick. "Kanda! You better have clothes on because we have a guest!"

Rolling his eyes as he sauntered out of his room shirtless, Kanda almost froze at the sight of a tired Allen tucked under Lavi's arm. "What's he doing here?"

Grinning at his roommate, Lavi only pulled Allen closer to his side. "This exhausted man is going to chill with me for a few hours in my room so we can talk about stuff not related to you. Go away."

Scowling, Kanda forced himself to act as though he didn't care that his sliver haired crush was currently standing in his dorm. He forced himself not to show how pissed it made him feel to see Allen so intimately close with Lavi. He forced himself to turn and flick his hand in the air. "Whatever."

Allen watched the famous Kanda Yuu turn his half naked self around and leave the room. The man had the body that the girls had been describing. At least, from what he saw of it. Not that it mattered to him. Allen was rather certain that he was forever alone in life, being that he found no attraction towards men or women. The term asexual described him to a T. Not that Allen was trying to see if he was attracted to the man that caused so many problems within the female population of their college campus. That would be unprofessional. "Thanks again for pulling me away from those girls. Seeing them outside of therapy would not be a good idea."

"Thinking like a true psychologist. Nicely done, now let's focus on something else."

Allen could only follow along as his shoulder was released but his wrist was taken captive. The room he was pulled into was rather Lavi like with its neat chaos. Maybe spending a couple of hours being social wouldn't be so bad.

XXX

Kanda paced his room in a half panic. The boy he loved was in his dorm. Well, not _his_ dorm, but his roommates room, but it still counted. Kanda didn't know if he should be celebrating or freaking out since he wasn't the one to invite Allen to said dorm. Could this count as his victory?

Shaking his head, Kanda decided that it truly didn't matter. What mattered was what Allen was doing in that room with Lavi. Kanda considered Lavi his closest and really only friend, but the man had no idea that Kanda was crushing something hard on that silver haired beauty. Lavi could easily be putting the moves on said innocently dense boy.

Running his fingers through his long hair, Kanda stopped and stared at his door. Was Lavi actually hitting on Allen? Could Kanda really stay in his room instead of going to make sure? What if Allen needed to be saved? Kanda could be seen as a strong and reliable person if he saved him from the likes of Lavi.

With that thought in mind, Kanda quietly pushed his door open and made his way out into the living room between their two rooms. So far he could hear nothing coming from behind the closed door just opposite of where he stood. Still, Kanda just couldn't risk the idea of not being there to protect his beloved Moyashi.

Sneaking across the empty living room even though it wasn't needed, Kanda paused in front of the door he couldn't look away from. Pressing his ear closer to the wood, he could barely make out the voice of his roommate talking. Suddenly laughter met his ears and Kanda didn't know what to think of the sound. Obviously that was not his roommate laughing. Kanda knew the annoying sound of Lavi's laugh. So the voice he heard changing pitch as merriment leaked from it had to belong to Allen. That being decided, Kanda bit down on his bottom lip. Hearing that sound was precious but he wasn't the one to make Allen laugh. Lavi was. Somehow, Kanda needed to separate the two. For now, however, Allen had been looking tired so he'd leave them alone. Couldn't have his Moyashi collapsing before Kanda could be there to save him.

Returning to his room and trying and failing to find something to distract himself with, Kanda couldn't help but think that soon enough, Allen would be his.

.

Morg: Short chapters are short but things are moving! Please love me…


	8. Chapter 8

Morg: Heyo! You guys are so awesome. I love your reviews so much. They make me want to update for you all the time! I'm thinking about writing a second Yullen story. Anyone interested in reading it?

**~Psych 101~**

"Get your lazy ass out of bed right now!"

Sliding his eyes barely open, Kanda was met with the leather of black boots. Only one girl on campus owned a pair of said boots. Lenalee. "And if I don't want to?"

Huffing, said girl stomped one of her boot clad feet in annoyance. "I didn't ask if you wanted to! Get up!"

Groaning, Kanda rolled over and rubbed his face. "What do you want so early in the morning?"

Smirking because she'd been successful, Lenalee sat down in Kanda's computer chair as she waited for the boy to fully wake up. The buzz around campus was that Kanda hadn't picked up a new girl that week. Being that Lenalee was a girl that hit it and quit it herself, she was wondering what Kanda was up to. "Can't a girl come say hello to an ex-lover?"

"I don't have time for your shit."

Clicking her tongue, Lenalee gave in. "Fine. Word on the street is that you stopped picking up chicks."

Ruffling his already messy hair, Kanda let out a sigh. Three days. Three days he hadn't picked up a girl and now everyone was talking about it. Why was his life so important to everyone anyways? "Since when have you believed everything you've heard on the street? I thought you were smarter than that."

"I was smart enough to dump you."

"Ah, but that's because we play the same game. Tell me, are you any closer to your end game because I'm getting closer to mine."

Lifting an eyebrow, Lenalee couldn't help but be skeptical. What could this Asian even know about the game she played? "And what end game would that be?"

"Please, I'm doing this to get my Moyashi's attention and it's working. He was over here just the other day. Granted, Lavi was the one to bring him in, but that doesn't mean anything less. We spoke to one another. Well, not really because I was talking to Lavi and he was there in the room and I wasn't wearing a shirt, but that's beside the point! The point is he knows I exist. What about you?"

Upon hearing the name of Kanda's roommate, Lenalee couldn't help but tense up a bit. If there was anyone she could be honest with it would be Kanda. The boy disliked liars. Then again, so did she. "Moyashi? Are you talking about that Allen kid? The one the girls are all pining after now? I hate to break it to you, but your little game may end with an outcome that you don't like."

Scoffing, Kanda brought his knees closer to his chest as he sat on his bed. "My Moyashi wouldn't date any _girls_. The only person I'm worried about him getting too close to is Lavi. They work together on this psych project now so they are together a lot."

Lenalee couldn't help herself. Then again, who could help themselves when it came to talking about their crush? "Lavi is helping out?"

"Yeah, he's like a secondary psychologist thingy. He's getting extra points and it'll look good on his resume, blah, blah, blah. They have meetings all the time and they've started to hang out without talking about school because Allen seems to be overworking himself."

Snapping her fingers, Lenalee couldn't have prevented the smile on her face if she wanted. "So you're giving him a break."

"What?"

"The reason you aren't dating a new girl right now. You're giving Allen a break. You're trying to lighten his load. That's very gentlemanly of you."

Rolling his eyes, Kanda pretended that his cheeks didn't heat up in the slightest. "Think whatever you want. I'm just bored with girls."

"We aren't all that boring."

"Lena, you might be the exception. The only exception."

Smugly, Lenalee pretended to bow and wave at an imaginary crowd of screaming and adoring fans. "Thank you, thank you! I'm perfect, yes I know!"

"And conceited. So why are you here again?"

Shrugging, Lenalee crossed one boot over the other as she settled into the chair. "Just bored. Want to go get breakfast?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kanda took in the sight of the other for the first time. Something was off about his friend. The girl never really paid for anything on her own. One of her lost puppies usually would be taking her out whenever she graced them with her attention. The girl had boys wrapped around her fingers tighter than the boots she wore around her legs. "What are you really doing here? Shouldn't one of your lackeys be buying you breakfast?"

Staring down at her perfect nails, Lenalee shrugged. "Maybe I got tired of boys, too."

"Are you trying to tell me that you aren't seeing anyone right now?"

"Maybe."

Maybe pigs would start flying. Kanda was tempted to look out the window to check. "You feeling okay?"

"Hey! I didn't tease you too much when you admitted that you weren't dating any girls at the moment. Show a little compassion. Maybe I've just hit an unforeseeable bump in my own game. I'm just trying to work out the tangle to get back on track."

Sighing, Kanda got up without really worrying about the fact that he slept in his boxers. Lenalee wasn't exactly shy and neither was he. Plus, they did have fling back a few years ago so it wasn't like she hadn't seen him with less on. They were friends now anyways. "All right, I'll take you out for breakfast since you don't have any other sugar daddy at the moment. Just let me get some pants."

Smirking, Lenalee couldn't help but fist pump the air in victory. "Yeah! Breakfast! Are you sure you don't want to go like that? People would stop talking about the fact that you aren't breaking any more hearts."

Laughing, Kanda shook his head. "I don't think I want people to gossip about my plaid boxers or bedhead though. I'll just get changed. You can wait in the living room if you want. Lavi should be up soon."

Humming in response, Lenalee got up from her spot on the chair and moved back out into the living room. She couldn't tell if Kanda's roommate was still sleeping or if he was already gone for the day. Either way, Lenalee settled herself down on the couch to wait for Kanda to perfect his look so they could go get some food. For someone not trying to pick up chicks, the man still insisted on looking perfect.

A door opened and Lenalee expected it to be Kanda. She turned to comment on how fast he'd gotten ready, but his door was still shut. Turning slowly, she was graced with the sight of a sleepy Lavi in just his pajama pants. "Oh."

Opening his eyes, Lavi noticed their visitor. "Hey. You're Lenalee, right? Kanda's mentioned you before. Are you waiting for him?"

Not quite certain how to answer at first, Lenalee nodded her head. "Breakfast."

"Well that's nice. I don't know the last time Kanda went out with a girl for breakfast without ulterior motives. Unless you guys are dating. Are you?"

Blushing, Lenalee shook her head. "No, just friends."

"Oh, okay then. Well, have fun."

There was nothing else she could say as the man stumbled down the small hallway on his side of the dorm to enter his bathroom. Hating herself for getting so tongue tied in front of the male, Lenalee didn't notice when another male entered the room.

Kanda got the ending of the conversation between the girl he was taking out and his roommate. A smirk made its way upon his lips. "So."

Jumping, Lenalee turned back to see Kanda ready to go. "Jeez! Give a girl a heart attack."

"I'm pretty certain that your heart is beating fast for another reason. I just figured out your end game."

Narrowing her eyes, Lenalee refused to acknowledge the blush that may or may not be on her cheeks. "You know nothing."

Chuckling, Kanda wouldn't say that what he just saw was nothing. The Lenalee, the girl that had boys crawling to lick her boots, had been awkward in front of his barely awake roommate. "So, do you want to talk about it? I might be able to help with your tangles."

Shaking her head, Lenalee sent one last look towards the bathroom that Lavi was in. "No, I want to do this on my own."

"Suit yourself, where are we going for breakfast?"

Latching onto Kanda's arm, Lenalee pushed the other male from her thoughts, though he never went far. "Surprise me!"

XXX

Looking through his notes, Allen was pleased to see that they were making progress. Sometimes it didn't feel like they were due to the number of girls they were trying to help, but progress was still being made. Granted, the psych student knew there had to be an easier way to go about this. If he didn't figure something out then he'd be stuck at the university for as long as Kanda continued on with his antics. Allen didn't want to be there forever. No thank you.

Looking up to see Lavi strolling through the small café where they were meeting, Allen smiled. There may be something else that they could attempt to do to help the girls, but at the moment, Allen knew that what they were doing was helping so it was important. "Good morning."

Settling down into an open chair, Lavi returned the smile and greeting. "Hey. Have you heard the news around campus yet?'

Shaking his head, Allen had no clue as to what the other was talking about. He didn't really speak to many people and eavesdropping wasn't really his thing. "What news?"

Grinning, Lavi leaned back in his chair. "Kanda isn't dating a new girl this week."

A small blossom of hope began to bud in Allen's chest. If Kanda stopped dumping new girls every week then that meant that there was an end in sight. "Really? That's important to know. I bet the girls are going to want to talk about it. Thanks for letting me know."

Sighing, Lavi leaned forwards to rest one elbow on the table and cup his chin in his palm. "I can see the relief on your face, Allen. I'm relieved, too. If Kanda stops breaking hearts then that means that there won't be a continuous wave of new girls all the time. It means we won't be doing this for the rest of our college careers. Now, we just have to figure out how to make certain that he doesn't start back up in his old ways."

Glad that he wasn't the only one to feel that way but confused as to what Lavi meant, Allen couldn't help but smile as he asked his companion what he was thinking. "How would we do that?"

Releasing another sigh, Lavi shrugged his shoulders without getting up. "I have no idea. Getting Kanda to stop dating would take some kind of miracle. He went out with Lenalee this morning but they are dating. They're just friends."

"Who's Lenalee?"

Focusing his attention fully on the boy sitting across from him, Lavi was a bit surprised that Allen had never heard of the girl. Then again, he wasn't _that _surprised. Allen did live under a rock. "A girl version of Kanda but with less sex. I don't know if she actually sleeps with any of the boys that she plays with, but it doesn't really matter. She leads them on and they pay for all of her stuff and when she gets bored she dumps them. It's common for her to have more than one boyfriend at a time. She's not as bad since she isn't dumping new ones every week."

Focusing not on what Lavi was saying but the idea that was beginning to form in his mind, Allen tuned the other out. "You seem to know a lot about her."

Whether Allen noticed the way Lavi reacted to that statement or not would never be known to the taller of the two. Allen was a bit on the dense side and never really noticed most of what was happening around him. "People just talk about her a lot."

"Okay then, so how should we fix Kanda?"

Thankful that his blush had gone unnoticed, Lavi pushed thoughts of a certain girl out of his head to think back to the task at hand. Lifting his head far enough to scratch his chin before settling back down on his palm, Lavi let out yet another sigh. "He's a tough problem. We don't know why he treats girls the way he does. For as many as he's dated, I don't think a single one of them knows why they were dumped so quickly. He usually just tells them to get out."

Nodding his head, Allen wracked his brain for any mention as to why Kanda treated girls with so little respect. He honestly couldn't remember any of the girls ever mentioning it in one of their sessions. "That would be nice to know. Do you think he'd tell you if you asked him?"

"Uh, I know that we're friends and stuff and live together, but we're not close in that regard. We don't really talk about personal issues together. Plus, I don't think he'd tell me just because he knows that I'm helping you with this project. He likes being a jerk."

Granted that he'd only met the man a couple of times, if those times even counted, and he'd heard a lot of bad things from the girls they were helping, but Allen didn't think that the Japanese male could be so bad. "Do you think he'd talk to me? Maybe we should have a session or two together."

Sitting up to rub the bridge of his nose, Lavi shook his head. "I don't think that would work. Kanda is stubborn. If he thinks that you're trying to evaluate him or something like that then he'll purposely do things to mess with you. We'd have to trick it out of him somehow."

Letting out his own sigh, Allen shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how we'd do that. I don't really know much about him except for what the girls have said and whatever you know."

"You know pretty much everything about him then."

Scoffing, Allen couldn't help but feel a bit insulted for the man he didn't know a lot about. "That can't be true. Everyone has things that other people don't know. I'm sure if I just talked to him, experienced what all those girls went through without the same intentions that they did that I'd figure it out. Maybe Kanda needs a friend he can tell personal things to. It sounds like he doesn't have one."

"So you're going to be his friend?"

Standing up from his spot, Allen gave the other boy a confident smile. "I'm going to do something! I'll text you late if Miranda approves of my plan."

Lavi could only watch the smaller boy jog out of the café. There wasn't even a chance for him to just ask the silver haired boy to explain now, he was gone that quickly. Sighing, Lavi slumped in his chair again. Hopefully he'd get a text soon and be put out of his misery. Helping all these girls definitely put a damper on his social life.

"Hello again, Lavi. Mind if I sit?"

Looking up with a smile already in place, Lavi froze for half a second before nodding. "Lenalee."

XXX

Entering the old building, Allen headed straight for Miranda's office despite the early morning hours. He knew that his professor was going to be there anyhow. The woman never trusted the cleaning staff in her office and thus came early to dust her clock. Allen learned long ago to not make any comments. "Miranda!"

Startled, said professor dropped her cleaning rag just as she'd been about to start a finishing coat on the beautiful wood. "What!?"

Gasping for air, Allen settled himself in one of the chairs in the room before speaking to his professor. "I've thought up a plan to end this cycle of broken hearts. I'm going to go to the source. My plan is to ask Kanda to treat me like he did all the girls he dumped so that I can find out why he dumps them so quickly. My original plan is working. The girls are graduating and moving on. Some of them have become friends with each other after learning that they have more in common than just Kanda, but this is never going to end unless I can get Kanda to stop."

Picking up her rag and shaking it out, Miranda studied the boy before her. "How will this tie into the experiment?"

Fiddling with his fingers, Allen shrugged. "It doesn't really fit. The paper and everything will still be written on the sessions with the girls. Getting Kanda to stop will sort of just be my side project."

Lifting an eyebrow, Miranda turned so that she could throw the rag she dropped into a bag with other dirty rags before getting out a clean, new one. "And you think you'll have time for this."

Nodding his head, Allen at forwards a bit in his chair. If Miranda was asking these sorts of questions then maybe she'd agree that it was a good idea. "If Lavi starts taking half of the personal sessions then I'll have time to deal with Kanda without being less involved with helping the girls."

"How long have you thought about this?"

Looking down at his watch, Allen gave a small shrug. "About an hour. It's just… If I don't do something then this is never going to end. Maybe I can help girls before it even starts for them. I just want to give it a try. Do you think it'll work?"

Placing new cleaner on her rag, Miranda heaved a sigh. Part of the reason she'd been so eager to pass the job to someone else was because she'd known that the cycle didn't have a foreseeable end. "If you continue on with your sessions without that boy getting in the way then it should be fine. You can do whatever you want. Just remember that you are to keep your sessions private. I also don't want you adding your own findings in with the girls when they talk about him. This is for them, not for you. Even if you find you don't agree with everything they say about him."

Nodding his head as he took all of her warnings to heart, Allen sprang up to hug his motherly figure. "Thanks Miranda!"

Dropping her second rag, the professor sighed. She'd have to get out a new one since no rag that had ever touched the floor would touch her clock. "Yes, yes, now shoo. I have stuff to do."

Grinning, Allen rushed out of the office while pulling his phone from his pocket. The text he sent Lavi was to see if they could meet up again. Apparently, the man was still in the same café according to the text he received back. Wasting no time, Allen headed back.

He found the man he was looking for at their same table only he wasn't alone. "Oh, hello."

Lavi smiled up at the out of breath boy before looking back at the girl. "Lenalee, this is Allen. Allen, Lenalee."

"Oh! You're the girl we were talking about earlier. I'm Allen!"

Lifting an eyebrow, Lenalee couldn't help but note that the boy Kanda was crushing on was awfully cute. Things were beginning to make sense. "You were talking about me?"

"Lavi mentioned that you went out with Kanda this morning." As if remembering that the boy he'd been returning to talk to was sitting there, Allen spun to speak to the man himself. "Lavi!"

"Allen!"

"What?"

"Well, you said my name like that first."

Giggling, Allen couldn't contain his excitement. His plan was definitely going to work. "I've just talked to Miranda! She said that I could try."

"Try what?"

"With my plan!"

Sending Lenalee a look of confusion equal to the one she wore on her face, Lavi let out another sigh. "Allen, you never told me your plan. You just sort of ran off and said you'd text me, remember?"

Thinking back, Allen couldn't help but blush. "Oh."

"Right, so what is it?"

Excitement coming back to cover up his embarrassment, Allen smiled again. "I'm going to date Kanda for a week."

Lenalee choked on the tea she'd been drinking.

Lavi simply lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Nodding his head, Allen couldn't help but be ready for his plan to start working. "You're going to take over half of the private sessions and do them on your own while we still do group together so that I'll have time. I'm going to ask Kanda to treat me like he does all the girls he's dumped so that I can get to the bottom of why he does what he does. You said he wouldn't just tell me if I asked so I'm going to be sneaky and get it out of him this way. Miranda said as long as we don't talk to him about the sessions and mention that I'm doing this with him during them then it'll be fine. What do you think?"

Sighing, Lavi wasn't entirely certain how to break it to the boy that not everyone was as dense as he was. "I don-"

"I think you should go for it."

Both boys turned to look at the girl they'd all but forgotten was at the table. Allen sent her a smile in gratitude. "Really?"

"I definitely think that your plan needs some adjustments but that shouldn't be anything you can't handle while you're carrying it out. If anyone could pull it off, you could."

Beaming at the girl he hardly knew, Allen hooked his thumbs through his backpack straps before puffing out his chest. His plan was definitely going to work. "I'm going to go wait at your dorm right now for him. The sooner we start the better!"

Once again, Lavi didn't have a chance to speak as Allen scurried away. Turning to the girl still sitting beside him, Lavi couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. "What was that?"

Picking at her nails so that she wouldn't have to see the judgmental look that Lavi was more than likely directing towards her, Lenalee shrugged. There was no way that she could actually tell Lavi that Kanda was doing this to get Allen's attention so by Allen going to 'date' Kanda it would solve everything. "I just didn't want you to put him down. He looked so excited and determined. If anyone is going to get through to Kanda, it would be Allen."

Seeing the girl in front of him in a whole new light, Lavi couldn't help but smile gently. "Well, maybe that little extra boost was exactly what Allen needed. And who knows, maybe Allen is what Kanda needs."

Lenalee couldn't just tell the man that he was dead right. She and Kanda were friends and friends didn't share each other's secrets. "Maybe."

XXX

Grumpy because Lenalee had dragged him out early that morning and then left him just after they'd eaten, Kanda swore that he was going to sleep for at least six more hours when he got back to his dorm. What he wasn't expecting was to be met by a certain ball of silver excitement at his door. "Allen?"

Turning around, Allen couldn't help himself. His smile was huge and he had to hold onto his book bag straps again just so he wouldn't do anything weird. Socializing really wasn't his thing. "Hello!"

"Are you here to see Lavi? I don't think he's in."

Shaking his head, Allen bit his lip before deciding that it was now or never. He was going to break this cycle and he was going to help everyone. "Nope! I'm here for you."

"For me?"

"Yep! I heard that you aren't dating anyone this week."

Not really knowing where this was heading, Kanda took a small step backwards. "That's right."

"Great! So please date me!"

.

Morg: And that was a ridiculously long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it because I did!


	9. Chapter 9

Morg: Heyo! I don't own anything. You don't own anything. Let's get to the chapter because I think that what we're all here for!

**~Psych 101~**

With wide eyes, Kanda stared at Allen.

With a large grin on his face, Allen stared right back at Kanda.

Sucking in a breath to break himself free from whatever had come over him, Kanda glanced around to see if there was any sort of surprise coming his way. Maybe someone paid Allen to say that. Though, staring into Allen's innocent eyes told Kanda that the boy was being completely serious and honest. "Can you give me a moment?"

Nodding, Allen stepped aside and watched Kanda unlock his dorm and slip inside. The psych major began to lose hope as the Japanese boy shut the door firmly behind him, leaving Allen out in the chilly morning air.

In the safety of his dorm, where he was completely alone, Kanda freaked out. At first, he was just smiling like a maniac. That, however, only lasted seconds as he began dancing around the shared living giving himself silent cheers so that the boy just outside his door wouldn't hear.

As if suddenly remembering that he'd just left Allen outside, Kanda froze and turned towards the door. What if the silver haired boy took Kanda leaving him out there as a rejection? Tripping over his own feet and everything else, Kanda bolted for the door. He composed himself just before he opened it. Relief flooded his system as he saw that Allen was sitting on the step. "Hey, do you want to come in"

Twisting to see the other man, Allen gave the longer haired boy another one of his biggest smiles. "Sure! Then we can talk about dating."

Inside, Kanda was screaming a 'Hell Yeah'. On the outside, he was much calmer. "Sure. Come on in."

Pleased with himself and how well his morning was going, Allen did just that. Once inside, he sat on the couch with his backpack by his feet and a large smile on his face. He was inside the dorm and Kanda was talking to him. Things were going in the right direction.

Trying to remain aloof, Kanda took a seat on one of the chairs so that he could have a good view of the boy he couldn't believe was in his living room. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because that was the first time I've ever asked anyone out and I wasn't rejected. So far, I've got a pretty good track record going."

Cue internal fan girling. Kanda was Allen's first already. This was definitely a good start, though Kanda wanted all of Allen's firsts. "I haven't actually agreed. I said come in so we could talk about it. That isn't something I really wanted to do outside where anyone could hear."

Smile faltering only slightly, Allen supposed that was fair. Dating was serious and should be talked about before the two parties begin said dates. Just because Kanda hadn't hesitated with any of the girls that Allen now saw didn't mean he was going to reject Allen. "Okay."

Wanting to stop that gorgeous smile from disappearing any more than it already had, Kanda was quick to start talking about Allen's proposition. "First of all, can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

At least he was still smiling despite the confusion on his face. Though the look really made Kanda just want to jump the unsuspecting cutie. "Why do you want to date me? Did someone tell you to ask me out?"

Proud that he was the one to come up with his plan, Allen smiled even wider. "Nope! I decided it all on my own!"

Heart fluttering, Kanda momentarily forgot how to breathe. Allen had decided to ask him out on his own. The boy was too innocent to lie, though Kanda was waiting for the catch. "Okay, so why? We don't really know each other and my reputation isn't the best. Why date me?"

Calming his smile down a little, Allen stared at the other for a few moments before answering the question. "You don't have the best reputation, I know that better than anyone. I can't talk about what I do for the psych department, but I'm sure you've heard that the girls you've dated are getting help. Well, that's me. I'm helping them. When I heard you weren't dating anyone this week, I decided that maybe I'd see if you'd date me."

Frowning a bit, Kanda tried not to show the other that this was what he'd been working for the entire time. Maybe not a straight 'I'm dating you because I want you to stop hurting girls' type of confession, but at least he had the chance to be with Allen. Maybe they wouldn't start dating for the right reasons, but that didn't mean that the reasons they were together couldn't change. Kanda believed he only needed a chance and here Allen was asking for one. "So you're dating me for some type of experiment?"

A frown to match the one he was looking at crossed Allen's face. He'd told Miranda that him dating Kanda wouldn't be a part of the experiment. In his mind, they weren't the same thing. Kanda clearly had some type of issue if he went through women like water, Allen was only trying to help figure out what it was and fix it so innocent girls would stop getting hurt. "I don't look at it that way. I'm not collecting data or writing a paper or anything. I really just want to know firsthand what the girls I see go through. Maybe try to figure out why. So please just treat me like you would any of them!"

There was that innocence that Kanda just wanted to taint. Soon enough he would be. Though, Allen was requesting to be treated like any of the girls that Kanda had used. That wouldn't be the case. There was no way that Kanda would do that to this boy. Maybe he'd tell Allen that he was being treated the same, but the Japanese student knew that he'd never be able to actually do that. Allen would be treated differently because to Kanda, Allen was different. The girls had been used to get to the boy that was now there. Allen was to be treasured and kept safe. Kanda wasn't about to let him go. "So what's in this for you?"

"I just told you, I want to know."

"Know what?"

"You."

XXX

Clicking her boots together as she swung the leg she had crossed over the other, Lenalee watched people move about the café. After Allen's departure, she and Lavi had fallen into a bit of a silent stretch. The usually talkative girl didn't quite know how to handle her stoic partner. Any of the men that she generally spent time with would be falling over themselves to flirt with her and make her laugh to stay in her good favor. Not Lavi, though. The man just sipped his coffee and watched the world move around them. He didn't look to have a care in the world, and Lenalee wondered if he'd even miss her if she got up and left.

However, she didn't want to test it. Her heart probably wouldn't be able to handle it if Lavi just allowed for her to walk away. She wanted the man's attention, but not in the usual way. The fact that Lavi wasn't tripping over himself to please her put Lenalee off her game. It made her bite her lip and actually feel shy. This was uncharted territory. She knew how to be confident and sexy when given attention. But here she felt like a little girl just begging for attention.

Bitterly, Lenalee finished off her own coffee-one that Lavi bought for her-as she realized that that's exactly what she was. A little girl begging for this man's attention. Attention he didn't seem willing to give to her.

"Do you have class today?"

The question shocked the girl, causing Lenalee to look over at the male she sat by with wide eyes. After blinking a few times, the question registered in her brain. "Oh, uh, no. Not today."

Nodding, Lavi turned back to watching the people coming in and out of the café. In less than an hour he had class, though the man was tempted to skip it. It wasn't every day that the Lenalee was sitting with him. Lavi barely knew what to do with himself.

"Do you?"

Deciding the truth was better than some stupid lie, Lavi nodded. "Yeah, in like an hour. Don't really want to go though. There is nothing exciting about statistics. That class is boring."

Giggling at that, Lenalee couldn't help but be interested despite Lavi saying it was boring. "How about, I go to class with you and then we go out for lunch? My treat!"

For a moment, Lavi didn't know what to say. Lenalee was known to be the girl to have guys always around her because she hated paying for anything. And yet, here she was offering to buy him lunch after going to a ridiculously boring class. "You don't have to come to my class, Lena. I'll still go to lunch with you."

Many men over the last few years had called her that, yet, Lenalee found that she'd never heard it sound better than when Lavi said it. "I don't mind. It's not like I've got anything to do anyways. I could go bug Kanda, but he's probably got his hands full with Allen. That boy is determined."

Snorting, Lavi quickly finished off his drink. Since he was going to class, he might as well start his trek across campus so that he wouldn't be late. "If you want to come then come. I'm warning you though, it's really boring."

Smiling, Lenalee got up from where she was sitting to follow her long time crush out of the café. "I really don't mind."

Lavi didn't see how she could want to go, but didn't push it. It wasn't like he minded her company anyhow.

XXX

The answer that Allen gave him made Kanda choke on his spit for a few seconds. Before he knew it, a hand that definitely didn't belong to him was rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?"

Gasping for air, Kanda wondered if Allen could possibly kill him without meaning to. Blinking back tears, the Japanese student looked up at the other. Concern showed in Allen's eyes as he peered down at the calmer Kanda. Yep, that boy could definitely kill him. "Fine."

Allen didn't think Kanda was fine due to how scratchy his voice sounded, but if the man said he was then Allen couldn't disagree. "Do you want some water?"

"No thanks."

"Okay…"

The silence that followed gave Kanda some time to swallow properly in order to gain control of his ability to speak without sounding like he'd just swallowed a box of nails. It also gave him a chance to think over what Allen said. The boy wasn't dating him for some sort of experiment or grade. He sounded genuinely interested in Kanda. So far, this was more than Kanda was expecting. "So when should we start?"

Eyes going wide, Allen couldn't help but be surprised that Kanda was agreeing. So far the other male had sounded a little apprehensive. Allen really didn't know what he did to make him agree. "You really want to?"

"You're the one that asked."

Smiling at that, Allen nodded. "Yes I did!" Glancing down at his watch, Allen scowled. He had less than an hour to get to his first class and then he had sessions for the rest of the day. There wouldn't really be time to start dating Kanda until he could switch some of his sessions to Lavi's schedule. "Uh, why don't we start on Sunday? That's the beginning of the week and that way everything can be the same. Just treat me like you would any of the other girls you've dated."

Kanda didn't really want to wait until Sunday. That meant spending the weekend knowing that he was dating Allen without actually getting to see Allen. It would suck. It would suck a lot, but he also knew how busy the young psych major was. After all, Kanda was the reason for it. "Sure. Just come by sometime in the morning and we'll get started."

Nodding at that, Allen pushed himself to his feet. Starting next week gave him the chance to figure out his schedule so that he'd actually have time to hang out with Kanda. "Great, we can exchange class schedules then!"

Seeing the other get up, Kanda got to his feet as well. There was an awkward moment of them just looking at each other without speaking before Kanda lamely waved his hand. "Well, have a good day, I guess."

Grinning again, Allen gave another nod before heading out the door with a 'See you Sunday' behind him.

Kanda collapsed back onto his couch with one hand on his head and the other on his chest. Months of planning were finally paying off. He'd been just about to give up since his hope was dwindling and now Allen was his. Now he just couldn't screw this up.

.

Morg: I love this story so much. It's going to be so fluffy and lovely and just cute. I hope you guys don't mind!


	10. Chapter 10

Morg: Heyo! I'm almost finished with some of my other fanfics, which means I can finally give this one the attention that it deserves! I love how fluffy it is! I hope you all love it, too! Enjoy~

**~Psych 101~**

Shuffling the papers that he took notes on, Allen let his eyes move from face to face. The girls weren't exactly handling the news of Lavi taking over more private sessions as well as he'd hoped they would. "Does anyone have a problem with this change? I have some personal things that I can't put off. Lavi volunteered to help me."

Crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, one of the girls narrowed her eyes at Allen. "How are you picking who goes with who?"

Blinking a few times, Allen stared right back at the girl without noticing the hostile attitude in the slightest. "We're not splitting you up between us. Lavi and I are sharing the work. If you meet with Lavi this week then we'll meet the following one. Lavi and I will both be here at the group sessions. Of course, if you decide that you want to just see Lavi or just see me, we can maybe work something out. I'd rather not do it that way since that's why I'm having scheduling conflicts now."

Leaning back in his own chair, Lavi took a moment to watch as angry expressions faded away. There was no way anyone could ever be angry with Allen for longer than a few seconds. The kid was just too innocent and kind. The girls looked as though some of them were ready to cry or scream when Allen made his announcement. The silver haired kid didn't realize how many admirers he had amongst their group.

"If there are no other questions then please enjoy the rest of your Saturday!"

The girls trickled out of the room in ones, twos and threes. Some were whispering together and giggling since they'd found friends amongst the other girls. Most made certain to say some sort of goodbye to Allen, though Lavi didn't take offense. He'd rather the girls that were in their sessions weren't giggling with their friends over him. They had issues. The way they giggled over Allen was also not a good thing. Luckily, the psych major remained oblivious to the way the girls were attempting to flirt with him. Kanda was going to have his hands full.

Waiting until the room was empty, Lavi turned in his chair so that he could look directly at the other group leader. "So."

Looking up from where he was trying to put all his notes into his bag, Allen let out a puff of hair to blow his bangs out of his face. "So?"

"How did it go with Kanda?"

Smiling, Allen couldn't help but remember how well the day before had gone. "So far my record for asking someone out is perfect!"

"He said yes?"

Frowning a bit at Lavi's shocked expression, Allen fiddled some more with his bag. "Should he have said no? Do you think this is a bad idea?"

Shaking his head, Lavi tried to reassure the smaller boy that it wasn't a terrible idea. Maybe not the best choice, but not horrible. "I think if you work hard, you'll solve this problem and we'll get this mess fixed."

"You think so?"

Smiling, Lavi dropped his hand onto Allen's shoulder. "I think you're smart enough to figure out Kanda. Just don't let him be a jerk to you. Punch him in the face if he gets out of line. Better yet, tell me if you need me to beat him up."

Laughing a bit, Allen nodded his head. "I don't think that'll be a problem but I'll keep it in mind!"

Glad that the other didn't look so forlorn anymore, Lavi moved to grab his stuff as well. Lenalee was going to meet him for a late dinner after he was finished with their group therapy. "When are you guys going to start going out?"

"Tomorrow. I'm a little bit nervous."

Smiling at the way Allen was playing with his fingers, Lavi gave the shorter boy a nudge with his shoulder. "You've got nothing to be nervous about. Just smile at him and I'm sure you'll knock him off his feet."

Blushing a bit, Allen could only hope that everything would go smoothly the following day.

XXX

After spending the entire night thinking about what they could do that day, Kanda was a bit frazzled. His usually silky hair was pulled back into a pony tail so he wouldn't have to see how poofy it looked. There was plenty of time for him to shower after he figured out what they were going to do. It wasn't that Kanda didn't have any ideas. No, he had plenty of those. Unfortunately, they all sucked. This was going to be their first date. It had to be perfect without him possibly scaring Allen away. It could happen considering how long Kanda had plotted to get the silver haired boy to notice him.

Kanda's other problem with planning out what they were going to do was the fact that Allen wanted to be treated like the girls that Kanda had dated before. Though he was planning on taking all of Allen's firsts, Kanda wasn't about to do it in the first week they were together. No, he had to make this last, which meant that he needed to plan everything out perfectly so that even when the week ended Allen wanted to stay.

Glancing over at the clock on their stove, Kanda about freaked out when he realized how late in the morning it was. Rushing to the bathroom, the Japanese boy threw off his pajamas to jump into water he wasn't sure was hot or cold. After washing soap out of his eyes for the fourth time, Kanda slowed down to shower properly.

Once he was toweled off and his hair was brushed and drying, Kanda stood in front of his closet while trying to decide what to wear. He had to look good without it seeming like he'd spent forever picking out his clothes. He settled for a top that was tighter than most but not obnoxiously tight and a pair of jeans he thought he looked good in. There was no way that Allen wouldn't notice that he looked good.

Not five minutes later, a knock sounded at the door to their dorm. Calming himself down, Kanda took a few deep breaths before answering the door. "Good morning."

Rubbing his eyes, Allen tried to hold back a yawn as he smiled up at the other male. "Morning."

Kanda internally cooed at how cute his little bean sprout looked. Holding himself together, the taller of the two took a step back to let the shorter into his dorm. "You look tired. Long night?"  
>Unable to hold back his yawn any longer, Allen nodded. "I was up finishing a project so that we could spend the whole day together."<p>

As much as Kanda wanted to tell the other that he could sleep for a bit, the Japanese male figured that would be a bad idea. Having such a vulnerable Allen in his dorm wouldn't end well. He'd get his ass kicked for sure. Probably not by Allen, but there was no doubt that Lavi would find out about said molestation and then Kanda was dead. It was better if they just avoided the chance that it could happen. "Want to go get some coffee?"

Smiling despite how sleepy he felt, Allen gave a small nod. "I don't really like coffee but I could go for some orange juice. Have you eaten?"

Shaking his head, Kanda figured that he wouldn't tell the other about how his morning had gone so far. His eyes finally stopped burning. "I would say let's go to the dining hall and get some breakfast, but I don't know if their food is really food. Let's go to a small diner off campus."

"Do they have good food?"

"Some of the best."

Giving another sleepy smile, Allen nodded his head. "Please take me there."

Kanda was going to die. This kid was too cute. For as fiery and mean as most people on campus thought him to be, Kanda was going to die by cuteness. He would be mocked for years to come, but it would be worth it to be the one to see this side of Allen. "We can just walk. It isn't too far."

"Are you going to grab a coat? It's a bit chilly out this morning."

"Naw, I'll be fine."

Allen decided not to argue with the other male. He wanted Kanda to like him so he could get to know him better. For as much as Allen wanted to figure out why Kanda did what he did, he also just wanted to know Kanda. The Japanese boy looked interesting. "If you're sure."

Smiling down at the other as they stepped out of the dorm, Kanda locked into his memory the way Allen looked when he was concerned about him. "I'm sure. Let's go. I'm hungry."

Following a bit behind the other so he wouldn't get lost, Allen kept his eyes on Kanda's shiny hair. The strands looked so soft that Allen wanted to run his fingers through them. That, however, would probably seem weird so Allen held himself back from doing so.

While he was looking at the other's hair, Allen noticed Kanda shiver. For as tough at the other male pretended to be, Allen couldn't help but think that he was cute. Without a word, he moved forward to take Kanda's hand in his.

Startled by the sudden warmth in his hand, Kanda looked over to see Allen gently smiling while looking in the direction they were heading. The boy was holding his hand. Kanda could die right then and there. He held it together somehow and continued to hold Allen's hand as they walked quietly across campus. The taller male decided he didn't need to know why Allen suddenly decided to hold his hand. Walking with the shorter the way they were was nice.

Allen could feel his heart start to settle down the further they walked. He was so glad that Kanda hadn't shaken him off. That would have been embarrassing. They were dating, which meant that Allen could hold Kanda's hand if he wanted to, right? He'd never held hands with anyone before. Allen hoped he was doing it right.

Maybe a coat would have been a good idea. Kanda couldn't even think about why he'd been adamant about not needing one. It wasn't like Allen was like all the sluts he'd dated before. The boy was probably actually concerned for his health rather than worried about whether or not he looked cool to other people. Now he had to deal with the cold morning, though Allen's hand in his felt very warm.

The diner came too quickly and somewhat not fast enough for Kanda. He was cold and thankful for the warm interior of the small restaurant, but he had to let go of Allen's hand. Thankfully, the booth they were seated at was small enough for them to be close together. "What are you hungry for?"

Grabbing the small plastic menu, Allen looked over their choices. "How big are their portion sizes?"

"Are you worried it'll be too much for you to eat?"

Grinning over at the male across the small table from him, Allen nudged Kanda's leg with his toes. "More like, not enough. I'm a man, not one of those girls, though you have to treat me like one. I'm going to eat like I normally do."

Falling just a little bit more in love, Kanda forced himself to nod to show that he'd been listening even though his brain had turned to mush the moment Allen had nudged him under the table. "Good, I don't like eating a lot by myself."

So far, Allen was unable to see any of the things that the girls complained about. Kanda was polite and thoughtful. He made certain that Allen ate and that he was comfortable. The demanding and pushy Kanda that he'd been expecting wasn't what he got. Deciding that he'd throw away all the previous assumptions that he'd made about the other male based on what he'd heard through the therapy sessions, Allen began working on his own impression of the Japanese heartbreaker. "Then let's eat!"

.

Morg: Short chapters are better than no chapters! I'm working out some kinks in this plot line so that it is epic! By the way, I picture this taking place at an American University, mostly because that's where I went to school and that's all I know. I hope none of you mind!


	11. Chapter 11

Morg: Heyo! I can't believe all the fantastic reviews I've been getting for this story! I promise that I'll finish it to the end! With some of my other fics ending, I should be able to spend more time on this one! I'm also planning to write another in the future. Thank you guys for loving it and me!

**~Psych 101~**

When the boy in front of him had said that he was ready to eat, Kanda shouldn't have doubted him. Watching Allen tear through plate after plate was more amazing than anything else. The change was nice. Kanda was used to bringing along girls that would order a salad and eat two pieces of lettuce before claiming to be full. He understood their want to keep their figures. He just loved the fact that Allen ate as though he had no end to his stomach, but was still thin. Not everyone could have that sort of metabolism.

Finishing his third plate of pancakes, Allen looked up with his cheeks still full as he chewed. Kanda was still only halfway through his second plate. In fact, the Japanese male seemed to watching him eat more than eating himself. "Anything wrong?"

As if he wasn't having a hard enough time being normal just being around Allen, the psych student had to go and do something completely adorable. Kanda just wanted to squeeze his food filled cheeks. He refrained since it wouldn't be a very manly thing to do. "No, I'm just glad that you like the food."

Swallowing so that he could speak properly, Allen gave the other male a large grin. "Of course! This place is amazing. We should come back again."

The words sent shivers down Kanda's spine. Allen wanted to come back with him again. Allen wanted to spend more time with him. He just needed to breathe. In and out. Just breathe. "We can if you want."

His smile only growing, Allen motioned for another plate of food. "As long as we can afford it. I told you that I ate a lot."

"I'm not worried about the bill." The fact that Allen had said 'we' meant a lot to Kanda. It meant that the silver haired boy was planning to pay for his part. Kanda wouldn't let him, of course, but too many girls expected everything to be taken care of for them. It was something that annoyed Kanda a lot. "I've got plenty of money to cover it."

Cheeks once again full, Allen looked up at the other male. He was fully expecting to pay for his portion of everything. He might have asked the other out and told him to treat him just like any of the girls that he dated, but that didn't mean that he was going to force Kanda to pay for absolutely everything. That didn't make any sense to Allen. "I can pay for myself."

Shaking his head, Kanda played with the next bite he was going to eat on his plate before answering. "This is a date. Since I asked you to come on it, I'll pay for it."

Returning the shake of his head, Allen tried to swallow quickly so that he could respond. There was much more food in his mouth than he was expecting. He must have made a face because before he knew it, Kanda was chuckling softly. Before Allen could think that he was being made fun of, the other muttered the last word that Allen ever expected to hear.

"Cute."

Asking the other male out for breakfast was the best idea that Kanda had ever had. He hadn't been lying when he said that he had enough money to cover their meal. He definitely did. He was more than prepared to buy all of Allen's meals. Even if the other boy ate just as much at each of them.

Allen didn't know why but his face was feeling a bit warm. Maybe he was just eating too fast. It was strange because it didn't happen until after Kanda called him cute. Then again, it might just be his mind making things up. "Are you sure?"

Kanda wasn't certain how he'd managed to live without the other by his side for so long. They hadn't even been going out for long and he was beyond smitten. Then again, he'd been in love with the other student for a while. Stealing kisses in the library was proof of that. "Of course I am. You can pay when you ask me."

Making sure that he wasn't going to forget that the other said that, Allen gave a firm nod of his head. He could definitely ask the other male out for a meal or something. Maybe a movie. Allen didn't really know what people did on dates. This was his first. "Okay!"

Seeing the other smile was the best thing in the world. Kanda really needed to keep it together or someone was going to realize that his hard exterior was just that, an exterior. His inside was so soft and mushy that it made him want to gag when he thought about it. Hopefully, Allen appreciated it when he found out about it.

Finishing off his fourth plate, Allen put his silverware down. He didn't need them now that he was full. Kanda calmly finished off his second plate before motioning for the bill. Just as the other male said he would, Kanda paid without hesitation. Allen was actually impressed. He'd had one friend in high school. The other boy had agreed to take Allen out to eat. They didn't hang out after that.

Once the receipt came back, Kanda stored in his pocket before turning to the other male. "Are you ready to go?"

Grinning, mostly because he was having a fun time, Allen gave a nod of his head. After listening to so many girls say such bad things about Kanda-there was some good as well-Allen was expecting the other male to be a bit ruder than he actually was. In a way, Allen enjoyed the fact that he was the one that got to experience this side of Kanda. Then again, if he wasn't seeing what all the girls saw then there was no way for him to fix whatever was wrong so that Kanda would stop running through girls like they were water.

Still, the girls mentioned how Kanda would treat them kindly until he got what he wanted. After that they were gone. Allen didn't think that he and Kanda would go that far in their relationship, but he had asked to be treated like the others. Still, he just didn't see it.

Sliding up beside the other male after they left the small café, Kanda slipped his arm over Allen's shoulder. Holding the other male's hand earlier that morning had been heaven. Having so much warmth against his body was pure bliss. There was no other way to describe the feelings rushing through Kanda's body as he walked beside Allen. It didn't help that the shorter male seemed to snuggle into him.

Holding himself together by biting the inside of his cheek, Kanda tried not to grin like a fool. Not many people were around when they'd been going to breakfast. Now that they were done eating, more were out and about. Kanda wanted all of them to see that Allen was his. None of them were allowed to touch the silver haired psych student. Kanda's jealousy and rage were no joke. Hell, he hadn't devised his entire plan for no reason. He wasn't going to give up anything now that everything was going the way he wanted it to.

Ignoring some of the glares coming from girls around them, Kanda continued to listen to Allen talk about something random as they made their way back towards Kanda's dorm. Of course, the dark haired male paid attention to every word that left Allen's beautiful lips. Had he been a girl that was to be used, Kanda wouldn't have bothered with listening. Allen was something completely different, however. Kanda would memorize everything the other said if he had the brain capacity to do so.

Allen smiled as he and Kanda approached Kanda's dorm door. "That was a lot of fun. We should do something else tomorrow morning."

Leaning against his door in what he hoped was a cool way, Kanda lifted an eyebrow as he took the other male in. "Why tomorrow? What's wrong with later today?"

Shifting on his feet, Allen fiddled with his fingers. "I've got a lot of homework that I need to work on today. I'll be in my dorm for most of the day."

Once again forcing himself to remain calm, Kanda took a deep breath before speaking. "I've got some work to do, too. How about I just bring it over to your place and we can order dinner and get some work done together."

Grinning, Allen nodded his head happily to the suggestion. Doing homework alone was boring. Even in the library where he was surrounded by other students. None of them were his friends. "That sounds great! You can come over any time this afternoon! I'll be around!"

Kanda was pleased that the other male sounded so excited. Hell, he was excited as well. He just didn't express it the same way. "Then I'll see you later."

Allen wasn't thinking when he quickly leaned in and gave the other a hug. Friends weren't exactly his strong point, but he was more than excited at the moment that he just didn't stop to consider what his actions might mean to Kanda. "See you!"

Waiting until he was certain that that silver head of hair wasn't going to turn around and return, Kanda slowly entered his apartment. He locked the door before wandering down the hall to check Lavi's room. The other male wasn't there. Once he was certain that he was alone, Kanda let loose. Jumping up and down into the air, he pumped his fists above his head. He'd put his arm around Allen and the other had hugged him. It was so amazing!

They had a date for later and Kanda wouldn't miss it for the world. Actually doing his homework more than a few hours before it was due was going to be a new experience, but worth it since he got to spend that time with Allen.

XXX

Lavi exchanged an amused smile with Lenalee as Allen went skipping by them. The psych major had passed by them before, though the first time he was tucked under Kanda's arm. This time, Allen looked equally pleased. It made the two glad that they allowed for Kanda to have a shot at whatever he wanted from Allen. The smaller student just didn't have enough friends. He didn't get out much and already he looked much happier.

Lenalee couldn't help but nudge Lavi as she motioned towards Allen. "I told you it would be a good idea to let him do it."

Sighing, Lavi shook his head before moving to get up. Just because everyone else had free time didn't mean that he did. Not when he'd taken on some of Allen's cases. "So you did. See you later, Lenalee."

Blushing as Lavi squeezed her shoulder as he passed by her, Lenalee turned just so that she could watch the other walk out of sight. Approaching Lavi had been the best thing she'd ever done. Her plan of gaining his attention by dating others hadn't been working. In a moment of insanity, she'd just come up and talked to him. It was a technique that hadn't failed her yet. She wasn't going to let it.

.

Morg: I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to write more soon so you're not all waiting forever for the next update!


	12. Chapter 12

Morg: Heyo! So I'm so glad to hear that everyone is enjoying this story! I'm so excited that I'm writing it! Your support is incredibly! Let me know the moment you don't like it if something happens! I'll keep working hard! As a reminder! I don't own anything!

**~Psych 101~ **

Glancing around his dorm once again, Kanda patted the bag at his side. The Japanese male might not have had much work to do, but that didn't mean that he was going to show up empty handed. Allen would be sure to question him then. To seem normal, Kanda was going to have to take some homework.

Not that he wasn't normal. He just didn't want the silver haired psychology major to realize that his affections were as deep as they were. Kanda would be sure to scare Allen off if the other male found out his real feelings. For now, Allen was treating their dating as part of an experiment. There was no way he was going to let it end that way. There was no way he was going to let it end. Still, he had to do his best to make a good impression.

Which was why he was going to head over to Allen's a few minutes early. Definitely not on the off chance that he might catch the other before he was ready. Maybe without a shirt. Maybe fresh out of the shower. Of course, Kanda wasn't really thinking about those things as he grinned at the wall in his dorm.

"You're scaring me."

Startling, Kanda turned to find Lavi looking at him. "Then we're even. You scare me all the time."

Scooping up his bag, Lavi shook his head. "Yeah, but this is different. I'm not someone just staring at a wall and grinning like a pervert. Do I want to know? Should I warn Allen?"

Completely embarrassed that the other had read him so easily, Kanda huffed as he turned towards the door. Stupid Lavi. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Chuckling, Lavi moved past his roommate to reach the door to their dorm. He'd only stopped by to grab a few things before his next session anyhow. The girls were definitely getting better. There were far less for him to deal with when they knew that Allen wasn't going to be there. That fact made him worry, but only a little bit. "I do, in fact. I'm off to help Allen clean up your mess. I swear, if you start this shit up again then I'll beat you."

Rolling his eyes, Kanda brushed past the other male on his way out of their dorm. Lavi could lock the door. Serves him right for being so dumb. "Worry about your own business."

Deadpanning, Lavi turned away from the door after making certain that it was secure. "You're an idiot, Kanda. That doesn't make sense. I'm literally cleaning up the trail of broken hearts that you left. You _are _my business. Not to mention you're fake dating Allen. I'm going to be watching you with two eyes."

Though he didn't show it, Kanda shivered at the other's words. Lavi was such an easy going guy that whenever he made threats Kanda knew to listen. Never fuck with the quiet ones. Setting Lavi off would not be advisable. "I'm not going to do anything to him, Lavi. We've been over this. I'm also not going to see any girls while Allen and I are together."

They might have talked about it before, but it was difficult to tell if Kanda was serious or not. The taller of the two had seen the shorter break so many hearts. Kanda was an asshole. That much Lavi knew. However, he wasn't sure about whether or not Kanda was going to be a nice asshole to Allen. That's what really mattered. "Good. Go have fun on your date. You don't want to keep him waiting. Allen's cute. Most of the time."

Not sure how to respond to that last comment, Kanda gave a short nod of his head before making his way off towards Allen's dorm. Lavi did have class with the other. He also did the therapy sessions with Allen. There was no doubt in Kanda's mind that his roommate might know more about his crush than he did. But then again, Allen was a fluff ball. The boy was adorable. There was no way that he could ever hurt anyone. Lavi had to be messing with his head. The bastard.

Taking a moment before he knocked on Allen's door, Kanda made certain that his face muscles were relaxed. Lavi seeing him grin was one thing. Scaring Allen away because of his thoughts was another. There was no way that he was going to mess this up.

With a deep breath, Kanda rapped his knuckles against the wood. His nerves were playing tag within his body, making him antsy as he waited. The seconds felt like hours. Thoughts of Allen being hurt or worse crossed his mind, though Kanda forced them away. He was being ridiculous. The other male was going to open his door and smile at him within a few seconds. He only had to wait.

Clearing his throat and shifting on his feet, Kanda looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Not that it mattered. It wasn't like he was being rejected, right?

The door opened before he really had a chance to panic. There was Allen's smile just like he knew he'd see. "Hey."

Grinning at the boy just outside his door, Allen couldn't help but feel excited that Kanda had agreed to come over. He'd taken a moment before opening the door to make certain that his dorm wasn't too much of a mess. Living alone made him not really care where things went, which left his dorm in a bit of a chaotic mess. Not that he hadn't picked up earlier in the day, he was only making certain he hadn't left anything embarrassing out. "Hi! Come on in! I hope you brought some work to do. I have a speech to write. I was actually hoping that I could practice in front of you."

Kanda didn't waste his chance to look around at the place where Allen lived. If anyone knew how ridiculous he was when it came to the other male then his reputation for being a hard ass would be out the window. Then again, he'd let it go for Allen. "Ah, that's fine. I brought some calculus with me. It's not due tomorrow but I figured I should get a head start."

There Kanda went, proving that he wasn't really the stupid idiot that the girls that dated him had claimed. They had said nice things, too, but most of them said that Kanda was careless with his studies and standoffish when it came to everything else. Allen hadn't seen any of those behaviors yet. "Oh good. Make yourself comfortable."

Inside he was screaming. Mostly because Allen was so freaking cute, but also because he was in Allen's dorm and sitting on Allen's couch and look at Allen. It was a lot to take in. Kanda had been waiting forever for this. Now that he was there, it didn't seem real. The Japanese male thought about pinching himself to make certain that he wasn't dreaming, but he didn't want to risk doing something stupid in front of the boy he liked. He could also slap himself when he got home later. "Do you have anything else to work on besides your speech?"

Settling with his laptop so that he could continue to do research on the harsh effects of energy drinks, Allen gave a light shrug. "Most of my classes are being taken care of just by doing the sessions I'm doing with the girls. I only need to write a paper at the end of the semester describing the experiment and what I learned from it to cover my grades for my psych classes. It's all my other classes that I have to do my homework in. Speech is by far the hardest. I don't like talking in front of people I don't know."

"You can pretend that it's only me." Well that was one of the dumbest things that he'd ever said. There was no doubt in Kanda's mind that Allen was going to laugh at him and tell him that he was silly for thin-

"That's a great idea! I wouldn't be so nervous then! Thanks, Kanda!"

Or maybe he was genius. Hiding his smile so that Allen wouldn't see it, Kanda gave a light shrug while holding his calc book up in front of his face. "No problem."

Opening a new tab so that he could search the positive effects that bananas had on the body and how much better they were while providing more energy than an energy drink did, Allen snuck a peek over at the other male in his living room. They weren't sitting closer together, but it was nice to have someone else there with him. Being alone wasn't fun. "This is kind of nice. We should get together to do homework more often. Though I won't be able to talk to you when I'm doing stuff for my sessions. Sorry, confidentiality trumps friendship."

He was going to die in this heaven of Allen's cuteness. That smile. Kanda wanted to take a picture of it so that he could see it whenever he wanted. There was no way that he was going to say no to Allen's suggestion of more homework dates in the future. "Oh, I won't ask. I'm sure that whatever you're doing is great."

Allen felt that it was. Helping people was the main reason he loved psychology so much. The fact that he was getting to do what he was doing already was amazing. Most students didn't get to become part of research teams until they were seniors or grad students. Here he was running his own experiment. Though Allen couldn't exactly say thank you to Kanda for creating the mess. Not when so many people had gotten hurt. "I really enjoy it. Helping people, I mean. Not that I'm glad that so many girls got hurt. I just… I'm glad that I can do something. Does that even make sense?"

For the first time since he'd come up with his brilliant plan, Kanda actually regretted it. He'd been so silly to think that he needed to create such a mess in order to get Allen to actually look at him. Approaching the other and offering to be friends would have been so much easier. If only Kanda had had the actual guts to do that. He might appear tough on the outside, but that wasn't entirely how he was on the inside. Not when it came to Allen. The other boy still made him nervous. "Sure it does. You like helping people so you're majoring in something that allows you to do that. I'm actually kind of thankful that you're here to help those girls out. I mean, I wasn't the nicest to them, but I don't believe in being with someone that I don't love."

Hearing Kanda's reason for breaking up the girls that he had was nice. Allen was pleased to know that the other wasn't some kind of ruthless player. Kanda was just looking for love like everyone else in the world. Maybe he hadn't' gone about it the right way, but that didn't mean that he didn't deserve to find it. "I'll do my best to fix your mess! You can count on me!"

Kanda decided to not answer to Allen's response. Mostly because he was too busy hiding his blush in his book again, but also because he knew there wasn't anything that he could say to truly make up for the situation that he'd created. So instead, he actually did some of the math problems that he needed to do. He hadn't been lying when he said that his homework wasn't due the following day. It really wasn't, but he wasn't going to do it later when he was by himself and could let out everything he was holding in now.

Focusing mostly on his homework, Allen barely noticed the time passing. He was almost sad when Kanda announced that he finished his homework. "I'm not done with my speech yet. Can you meet with me tomorrow to practice? I won't be able to do it until late, but I'd be grateful!"

Smiling lightly, Kanda decided not to hide this one. "Sure, whatever time you want to meet is fine with me. You only have to let me know."

Returning the smile that he quite liked, Allen scrambled to his feet as Kanda slipped his bag on. "Be safe walking back!"

Returning his gaze to the person of his affections, Kanda gave a small nod. "Thanks for letting me come over and do some work. Sorry that I can't stay longer. There are some things that I need to do."

Allen completely understood. Still, he felt weird just waving goodbye. Without really thinking, he threw his arms around Kanda and hugged the male he was dating. "See you tomorrow!"

Returning the hug after a moment of surprise, Kanda couldn't help but feel that Allen fit in his arms. His second hug was just as amazing as the first. "I'll see you."

Leaving wasn't the easiest thing he'd ever done. Originally, he was going to stay over for dinner with the other, but another moment in that dorm with Allen concentrating and biting his lips was going to drive Kanda insane. For both their sakes, he'd called it a night early. He'd have another chance to spend more time with the other male. He'd make certain of that. For now he was going to return to his dorm and calmly put his stuff away so that he could roll around on his bed without anyone every knowing.

.

Morg: I think I love this story a bit too much. Anyone with me on that one?


	13. Chapter 13

Morg: Heyo! I have so many good readers for this story! You guys are seriously the best! I don't own anything but my own words! Please love them!

**~Psych 101~**

Shuffling some papers around, Allen cleared his throat as he prepared to start another session with a group of girls that he thought were ready to be in a group rather than having individual meetings. Allen actually preferred the groups to the individual appointments. There wasn't a real reason for that, but Allen was just more comfortable this way. "Is everyone settled? Let's get started. Since today is our first time meeting then you're free to talk with each other about anything you'd like. I won't filter the conversation. Once we've met a few more times, I'll limit the topics."

The room was silent at first until a girl finally broke it with a soft comment. "I gave my virginity to Kanda."

There was a bit more of silence for a few seconds as every processed what the girl had said before comments went flying about the bastard. Several girls got to comfort the other while others still just let out complaints.

Having said that he wasn't going to filter the conversation, Allen just sat back and listened as the girls vented. It was actually part of the healing process for this to happen. He knew that in order to let go of their hurt and their bad feelings for Kanda that they were going to have to express them somehow. This was a safe environment for them to do so. Almost everyone in the room had gone through what the girl had. Allen was actually the only one that hadn't.

The group talked about everything from the way Kanda obsessed over his stupid hair to how much of a jerk he really was. Allen listened to all of it, though he couldn't help but compare what they were saying to what he already knew about Kanda. None of their comments made as much sense anymore. He'd spent several days with the Japanese student and hadn't once seen him be arrogant or, as the girls said, a douche.

Pushing his own thoughts aside, Allen focused back on the conversation at hand. After waiting for a small break in the conversation, Allen interjected the question that he'd been waiting to ask. "So if you all knew the rumors about him, why did you pursue him?"

More silence was met with that answer. The same girl that had spoken up first in the beginning let out a quiet sigh. "Because we saw it as a challenge. Kanda is a player. It is said that no girl can tame him. But what if I was special? What if I was that girl that everyone else wanted to be?"

That left Allen thinking. None of the girls had approached Kanda because they actually liked him. The male had told Allen that he hadn't stayed with anyone that he didn't love. If there weren't any feelings in the first place then how could any of the relationships work out.

Moving those thoughts of out his mind once again, Allen smiled at all the silent girls in the room. "We'll have to stop here for today. We all have a lot to think about. I'll see you in a few days for our next session."

A girl that hadn't spoken much during the session called attention back to Allen. "Allen, is it true that this week, Kanda is actually dating you?"

Freezing with what he was doing, Allen looked up from his bag. It was only Tuesday. He and Kanda had only been seeing each other for a couple of days. How could this girl know about that? "Actually, yes. Kanda isn't dating a girl this week. As part of this process, I want to make certain that more beautiful girls don't get hurt by him in the future. So he and I are sort of seeing each other as a way for me to figure out why he is the way he is. I'm trying to solve the problem at the source."

"So you don't have any feelings for him?"

The question caught Allen off guard. Could he actually say that he doesn't have feelings for Kanda? They were friends, right? Kanda had helped him with his homework, listening to his speech and encouraging Allen when he was worried he wouldn't be able to do a good job giving it. "I don't have any romantic feelings for him."

The answer was good enough for the girls waiting to hear it. No one said anything more as bags were packed and they left. Allen stayed in his chair for a few minutes thinking about what they'd talked about before getting up and leaving the room himself. There was one person he knew he could rely on in this moment to listen to him.

XXX

Miranda was so startled by the door to her office opening so suddenly that she accidently threw her polishing cloth at Allen's face. "Don't do that to me! You know I don't like being scared like that, Allen!"

Laughing because Miranda looked so scandalized, Allen moved further into the room. He even returned the rag that had been draped across his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Still breathing harder than she'd like, Miranda moved to sit down at her desk. Her clock looked rather beautiful at the moment. Luckily, Allen's scare hadn't done any real damage to her baby. "So what are you here for?"

Sighing, Allen sunk into a chair in front of Miranda's desk. He really didn't know how to go about saying what was on his mind.

Miranda had raised Allen. She knew when the boy needed a prompt and when he could say things for himself. At this moment, however, she felt that he wouldn't speak unless she asked the right questions. Part of her was worried that all those therapy sessions that the student had agreed to take on was too much stress. Allen loved helping people, but even he had his limits. "Is this about the therapy sessions?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Allen glanced up to see concern in Miranda's face. "Sort of. They're going really well. I'm collecting a lot of data and have already been putting together a rough draft for some of my papers, but I'm a bit confused about something."

The worry that Allen was about to tell her that he was no longer going to do it vanished. Even though she was worried about the boy that she'd raised, Miranda wasn't entirely certain she could handle all those girls again. Allen was actually doing a fantastic job of helping them. "Then what is it?"

That was the question that Allen didn't actually have an answer for. "I don't know. It just… Today during our session, I couldn't help but think about how everything the girls were saying about Kanda was really biased. Like, they all dated him, not because they liked him, but because they wanted to be the one that others were jealous of. I'm fairly certain that the true issue doesn't lie with Kanda, but with self-esteem issues."

Miranda closed her eyes for only a second before opening them to look at Allen. She'd warned him when he came up with the idea just a few days ago. Clearly, the boy hadn't been listening well enough. "You have to keep your opinion of Kanda to yourself. These therapy sessions are about these girls. Not about you or how you feel. You are definitely able to have your own opinion on this Kanda guy. If you like him then like him. If you don't like him then don't like him, but you will remain indifferent during therapy. That's how it works. Psychologists have to remain indifferent about a lot of disturbing secrets that are told to us. Only if harm might come to someone or someone might harm themselves do we break our composure and do something about what is being said. If you want to be a great psychologist then you'll have to learn how to do that. This will be a great learning opportunity for you. Add to you research papers."

He wasn't being scolded. Allen knew that. Miranda was simply giving him advice in the only way she knew how. It was advice that he needed, though. She was right. His opinion of Kanda would only change if he wanted it to. The only way that would happen would be if Kanda did something himself to change it. "Keep my feelings locked away. Got it."

Smiling now, Miranda leaned over her desk with her elbows resting on the surface so that she could stare at the young college student before her. "So now that that is out of the way, tell me about Kanda! What do you think of him? Do you like him? Are you going to keep dating him? When do I get to meet him, or is that putting too much pressure on your young relationship?"

Blushing, Allen stood up quickly before making his way towards the door. No way was he going to answer any of those questions. Miranda was a leech when there was something she wanted to know and the only way to avoid it was to escape. "He's great! He's fine! I'm never letting him meet you! Bye!"

Laughing to herself, Miranda moved to push the rag that she'd thrown at Allen's face into her trash bin. Just like no rag that touched the floor would ever touch her clock, no rag that ever touched Allen would touch her clock. Hell, she'd relocated it to her office after she caught the young boy trying to help with chores by 'polishing' it. Luckily, no damage had been done. But never again!

XXX

Feeling rather lucky that he'd ran into Lavi in the cafeteria, Allen dropped down into an empty seat across from his partner. "You're going to want to read over today's session notes before you have your session tomorrow. The things that the girls talked about today were rather interesting."

As much as he'd like to ask the other to elaborate on that, they couldn't talk about private matters where anyone could hear. Confidentially was key. Nodding, Lavi continue to eat his meal. "Okay, I can do that."

Sighing, Allen fiddled with his fingers. He wasn't actually eating. Not yet. He was going to get dinner with Kanda when the other got out of class. Allen was just waiting for him. The reason for him to be in the cafeteria was so that he could see Lavi. He needed a bit of advice. "Hey, Lavi, you have friends, right?"

A bit shocked by the question but not taking any offense to the way that Allen had asked it, Lavi put down his spoon to give the other student more of his attention. Now that he took a closer look he could see that something was worrying Allen. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

Losing his interest in his fingers, Allen looked up. "The girls in today's session asked me if I like Kanda since I'm dating him this week. Do you think it would be okay for me to call us friends? I told them that I'm not interested in him romantically. I don't even know how they found out."

Holding back his laughter because the situation was serious to Allen even if it seemed a bit silly to Lavi, the taller of the two took a moment to think about his answer. His words were going to have a big impact on Allen. "We're friends."

Shocked, Allen looked up at the other. "We are?"

"Of course. We spend time together. We enjoy being with each other and we ask each other for advice. That means we're friends."

Having been alone for the majority of his life-Miranda doesn't count as a friend-Allen didn't quite know what to do with that information. He was usually just a friendly person, but he didn't actually have any friends. Lavi was his first. "Oh."

Again, not taking offense to Allen's words, Lavi couldn't help but smile as he leaned on the table. "But I don't think you and Kanda are friends."

"You don't?"

Shaking his head, Lavi couldn't help himself. As much as he wanted to protect Allen from Kanda, he also wanted to fuck with Kanda's brain. His roommate was too happy about everything lately. Lavi saw no reason not to cause a little chaos. "No, I don't."

Once again twisting his fingers together, Allen didn't know what to say to that. If he and Kanda weren't friends then what were they? Allen decided that he didn't know the answer so he'd just ask the question out loud. "Then what are we?"

"Ah, that's where things get complicated. I'm your friend, Allen. You can come to me for advice and we can eat together and laugh. We can even do homework together and hang out, but I can't tell you what your relationship is with other people. That would make me more like a parent than a friend. What I can tell you is that you should talk to Kanda about your relationship. The only person that can help you figure out your relationship with him is him."

If all he had to do was ask Kanda then he'd know soon enough what their relationship was. They were meeting soon, after all. Allen simply had to let go of his worries and ask the question on his mind. "Okay! Thanks, Lavi! You're a great friend!"

Feeling only a tiny bit bad for the conversation that he'd just set up for his roommate, Lavi nodded as Allen ran away. His smile stayed in place as Lenalee sat down in the chair that Allen had left empty.

"Why are you smiling like a creep?"

Shaking his head, Lavi focused his attention on the girl that was joining him to eat. "Nothing. Just told Allen that we're friends and I've never seen him more excited."

Snorting, Lenalee dug into her food. "Kanda's going to be so jealous."

Lavi decided that he would fill the girl in on what he'd done while they ate. He quite liked Lenalee. She was quickly becoming someone he liked spending time with.

.

Morg: The things I have planned for this story!


	14. Chapter 14

Morg: Heyo! Since so many of you have asked! Here you go!

**~Psych 101~**

Making his way to the spot where they were supposed to meet, Kanda had no idea what was waiting for him. If he would have known it might have changed how calm he was. Or how calm he appeared to be. Of course, everyone saw him as a strict Japanese student and playboy. No one had any idea that his thoughts were frequently clouded with flowers and sunshine and thoughts of Allen. No one could know.

Seeing the boy he loved waiting for him, Kanda forced himself to keep his calm. There was no way he was going to embarrass himself now. Not when he'd work so hard to get to where he was. Running to the other male to pick him up so they could spin and laugh and then kiss was not an option. Not at the moment. "Hey, Allen. Ready to go eat?"

Even if Lavi had told him that he had to talk to Kanda directly about their relationship, Allen couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Friends didn't always give good advice. But then again, what did Allen really have to worry about? They weren't dating for real. Even if Kanda never saw them as friends, it wouldn't change anything. He was fixing a problem and that was all.

Hoping his courage would last, Allen faced Kanda head on and with determination. There was only one way to get rid of his worries. That was to just straight out ask the question on his mind. Backing down and giving up never solved anything. "Kanda, are we friends?"

A bit shocked by the sudden question-Kanda had never seen assertive Allen and quite liked it-the dark haired male tried to come up with the best response to Allen's sudden question. Of course, he wanted to shout that they were because he did not want to hurt Allen's feelings, but he also didn't want to be Allen's friend. No way. Not when he wanted so much more. "No, we're not."

Allen couldn't help but feel hurt even if he knew that he shouldn't. Kanda was free to like or not like whoever he wanted. They didn't have to be friends. It was fine. He was fine. Everything was fin-

"We're boyfriends, aren't we?" Kanda hadn't seen a reaction to his words, but he didn't want Allen to doubt him. Not for a second. Their relationship mattered so much to him. Now that they were finally in one, Kanda wasn't going to let go. "Now, come on, I want to get some food."

While Kanda silently praised himself for such a brilliant answer, Allen stared down at their intertwined fingers. There was heat in his cheeks, but he had no idea why it was there or what it meant. He hadn't expected Kanda to answer like that. For some reason, he felt really happy that he had. At least Allen knew now that Kanda did like him in some way. The realization made him chest feel warm.

Taking a quick step so that he was beside his boyfriend rather than behind him, Allen couldn't help but smile at Kanda. "Yeah, let's go eat."

Dazed by the smile but keeping his face stoic, Kanda nodded before entering the cafeteria to pick what he wanted to eat. Allen stayed by his side except for when the other male wanted something beside the things that Kanda was picking out.

Seeing that the Japanese male was pulling out his wallet to pay for all the food, Allen tried to protest. Having Kanda pay for breakfast the other day was one thing, but the other male didn't need to spend all him money on Allen. "Kanda! You don't have to pay! I have a meal plan! I can take care of it."

Waving off the concerns that the other had, Kanda finished paying for both of the meals before handing Allen his food. He would have carried it for his boyfriend if he didn't already have too much food in his hands for himself. "This is what boyfriends do. I want to pay for your food."

Heat back in his cheeks, Allen followed behind the other male as he led them to an open table. If being spoiled like this was what boyfriends did then Allen wasn't certain if his heart could handle anything else. It was already beating so quickly within his chest. "What boyfriends do?"

Treating the conversation seriously since he thought that it was, Kanda nodded. "Of course, boyfriends buy each other food and presents. They hold hands and kiss and spoil one another. Since we're dating, we're going to do those things."

"K-kiss! Kanda! I don't know if-"

Narrowing his gaze as he grabbed the other's wrist to pull him closer, Kanda made certain that his voice wasn't as loud as Allen's had just been. He was attracting too much attention for Kanda's liking. Other people weren't supposed to look at Allen. "You're the one that told me that you wanted me to treat you like I treated all the girls I dated before. That means letting me spoil you, letting me hold your hand and even letting me kiss you."

They were so close together that Allen could feel Kanda's breath on his lips. Just leaning a bit closer would have their lips touching. Allen might have been embarrassed by the idea, but now that he was staring into Kanda's eyes, he couldn't quite remember why he'd thought it would be embarrassing. They were dating. Leaning forward just a bit more really wouldn't be that-

"Allen!"

Jerking away from the grip that the other had on him, Allen turned to find one of the girls from the group therapy sessions staring at the two of them. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Kanda didn't like the way the girl was glaring at him before she turned back to smile at Allen. This chick seriously had some nerve interrupting their meal, though Kanda wasn't going to say anything at the moment. Allen could handle some girl.

"Just wanted to say hello and make certain that we're still meeting tomorrow for our session."

Furrowing his brows, Allen couldn't help but be confused as to why the girl standing in front of him was actually standing in front of him. He usually didn't speak to any of the girls outside of the sessions. There was no reason for him to. That and it was a bit unprofessional since he was supposed to be like their therapist. "Of course, I would have alerted you to any schedule changes. Please enjoy your evening."

The girl bowed at Allen before throwing one more glare at Kanda and leaving.

Huffing because their meal had been disturbed, Kanda turned to his food. The chance to kiss Allen that he'd had earlier was clearly gone. He'd just have to work hard to create another one. "How long until you're done with those girls anyways?"

A bit shocked by the question that was asked so sullenly by the other male, Allen turned to his boyfriend to hit him lightly on the arm. "Kanda! I'm helping them because of you! Besides, I can't talk to you about that. You know that."

Ducking his head to hide his smile, Kanda tried to not feel so happy that he was being scolded. This was something that none of those girls had dared to do. Anything that Kanda had said or done, none of them opposed him in anyway. Just another reason as to why he really liked the silver haired psychology student beside him. "Fine, whatever."

Dismissing the entire topic out of his mind, Allen dug into his meal. It wasn't quite as much as he was used to eating, but he could always get more later if he was still hungry.

Not at all surprised by the amount that the other was eating-Kanda learned that lesson well-the other male simply ate beside the other while occasionally making small talk with him. Allen was much more interested in eating and that was just fine with Kanda. He wanted the other to get his fill. "Come on, it's getting late. I'll walk you back to your dorm."

Smiling at the offer, Allen did try to refuse it. Not because he didn't want to spend more time with Kanda, but because he knew that walking with him would be an inconvenience for the other. "You don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home."

Biting back his smile once more, Kanda made certain to keep his face straight as he laced his fingers with Allen's. "I think you're already forgetting that boyfriends like to spoil one another. I'm walking you home because I want to spend more time with you. So stop resisting and just let me."

Allen wasn't entirely certain if he'd seen the look in Kanda's eyes correctly or not. For a moment, he thought he saw a lot of adoration and a bit of desperation, but that couldn't be right. Everything that the girls said about Kanda was that he never got attached. Allen wasn't about to think that he was somehow special. Not when they weren't even dating for real. "Okay then."

Pleased that he was walking Allen home, Kanda made certain to keep the other male close to his side. There was no telling how many times he was going to be allowed to do this, which meant that he was going to take advantage of every opportunity. "So, we've been dating for a few days now. What do you think of me?"

A bit surprised by the question, Allen thought it over for a second. "I mean, I like you. I think you're nice and funny, but do couples usually ask each other these questions? I mean, why are you asking me this now?"

For usually being so dense the other male seemed to catching onto some things. Kanda didn't know if he should feel proud or embarrassed since he might be discovered. "Well, we didn't start dating because we liked each other so it's only natural for me to ask. Besides, by this point in my other relationships, we're usually having sex."

Freezing in his spot, Allen didn't move even when Kanda kept walking. "Wh-what?"

Wishing he'd bitten his own tongue so that he hadn't just said what he did, Kanda tried to fix the situation without freaking Allen out any more than he already was. "I mean, but we're dating so that you can help those girls and figure things out so we should move a bit slower. That way you have time to figure everything out, right?"

Mind still trying to get over the fact that Kanda only dated for people for a few days before having sex with them, Allen sucked in a deep breath. "Maybe it is your lack of emotions that makes you dump them so carelessly."

Feeling hurt by those words, Kanda couldn't help but drop Allen's hand as he looked down at the ground. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Not realizing that he'd hurt the other male's feelings, Allen went on with his thought. "If you have sex without emotional ties then it's really only for the pleasure of the body, not the heart. So if you don't really like the people that you're having sex with then it'll feel meaningless. So maybe the girls that you were dating had stronger emotions and that's why they felt so rejected. If they can realize that their emotional tie wasn't strong in the first place, then they surely won't feel so hurt by the rejection."

Kanda wasn't entirely certain what Allen was saying as he continued to babble on. Some of it made sense. Like, the whole if he doesn't love them then it's just sex and not making love bit, but the rest wasn't really interesting. "But what does that mean?"

Smiling at the other fully, Allen leaned forward to press a kiss to Kanda's cheek. "It means that I've figured out another approach that can help me with my cases! Thanks, Kanda!"

There wasn't really a reason for Kanda to be thanked since he'd caused the problem in the first place, but he wasn't about to allow Allen to take that kiss back. No, he was going to treasure it for a long time to come.

Instead, he took Allen's hand once more and began dragging the other male home. Allen was definitely lost in his thoughts now, but if Kanda had done something to help him finish up with the mess he'd made then it was worth it to lose his attention for a little while.

Stopping outside Allen's dorm, Kanda turned to the other male. "Allen, we're here. Go inside and get some rest. Don't think too much about this tonight. I don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

Really proud of himself and already making new plans and strategies that were certain to help him in the coming days, Allen couldn't help but smile at Kanda. "You don't have to worry about m-"

Unable to resist any longer because of that damn smile, Kanda leaned into cut Allen's words off with a real kiss. He held it until he felt Allen relax in his hold and kiss back. With reluctance, he pulled away from the rather innocent kiss to look into dazed eyes. "Get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Allen nodded before fumbling with his keys and his door and his shoes and his clothes and his bed before he collapsed on it with his face pressed into his pillow. His cheeks were on fire and his brain didn't seem to want to work. Kanda had kissed him. Kanda had kissed him… Kanda had kissed him!

Passing out with only one other thought passing through his mind, Allen knew he needed to talk to Lavi.

.

Morg: So there you go!


	15. Chapter 15

Morg: Heyo! Feeling rather proud of how this story is coming along. I'm trying to decide if I should wait to start the next story I have planned for these two or if I should just go for it. Let me know what you think!

**~Psych 101~**

Kanda was rather glad that it was dark out while he was walking home. His giddiness was rather difficult to hide considering he'd just kissed the love of his life. It was a rather innocent kiss, but it was a kiss! Kanda felt like skipping. No, he felt like flying. He could fly. Surely.

Allen did strange things to his brain.

But Kanda lived with no regrets! Not when he'd just kissed Allen!

Of course, there was that time when Allen had been sleeping in the library, but Kanda wasn't going to admit to anyone ever that that had happened. Nope. He wasn't a creep.

Besides. It was just a peck.

Kanda wanted to count this kiss as their first kiss. He was rather proud of it, too. The fact that Allen had kissed him back was even better. He felt like running laps around the school just because he had so much energy. He wanted to scream it. Shout it from the top of his lungs. He'd kissed Allen!

Stopping mid step, Kanda's eyes popped open further as worries started ebbing their way into his mind. He'd kissed Allen. Oh God! He'd kissed Allen! What if Allen didn't like it? What if Allen was going to tell him that he couldn't do those things because he didn't like Kanda? What if they broke up now?

Clenching his shirt just above his heart, Kanda almost stumbled to his knees. There were still other people around so he couldn't act too out of his usual character. He didn't need more rumors being told about him. Like he wanted people to think that he'd had a heart attack in the middle of campus. What would Allen think of that?

Oh God. Allen. What was Allen thinking right now? Did he like the kiss?

Biting at his bottom lip, Kanda pushed himself back into walking. His mind was having a break down, but he couldn't have it in such a public place even if the only people left on campus were the late night class takers and heavy eaters just leaving the cafeteria. Kanda didn't want any of them knowing his business.

The trek to his dorm didn't take much time. Not when Kanda's mind was busy analyzing every second that had happened just before the kiss, during the kiss and right after the kiss. Allen's face, Allen's body posture and his words.

Kanda felt like punching himself for forcing a kiss on his beautiful and innocent Allen, but that damn smile and his cute eyes had taken over Kanda's mind and he just gave into his desires. Berating himself, Kanda swore that it would never happen again. He wouldn't touch Allen unless Allen wanted it. Forcing kisses on people was never a good thing. He was a horrible person.

A horrible person that got to kiss Allen.

Dropping onto the couch in his dorm, Kanda didn't bother to acknowledge Lavi. His roommate didn't matter much when he was contemplating suicide to punish himself for his wrongs, but then also finding a way to come back to life because he was the only one that was ever going to kiss Allen.

Lavi, on the other hand, had all of his attention on the Japanese male that he lived with. Kanda was an odd man on a normal day, but biting his lips and grinning like a fucking serial killer was beyond the norm. "What happened with you?"

Turning his head slowly, Kanda let go of his lips so that his smile could broaden. He'd been trying to hold it back, but he just couldn't any more. He wasn't going to kiss Allen unless Allen said it was okay in the future, but Kanda just couldn't help but be happy that he'd gotten to kiss the male at all. "Nothing."

Lifting one of his eyebrows, Lavi watched as the smile was instantly gone and Kanda's face went back to normal, stand offish Kanda. The change was rather strange to see, but Lavi saw through it right away. Kanda was a freak, no mask could hide that. "Something happen with Allen? You do know that he and I are like best friends now and that he's going to tell me everything tomorrow. I'm surprised he hasn't called me already to gush about whatever it was that happened. You could just tell me first. I promise I'll act surprised tomorrow when he tells me."

Throwing the pillow from the couch at Lavi, Kanda scowled at the other. "You are not best friends! He doesn't tell you everything!"

Coughing so that he wouldn't laugh at the outright flare of jealousy that was radiating out of Kanda like waves, Lavi attempted to keep his face straight. "He asked you about your relationship today, right?"

Blinking his eyes, Kanda leaned back before narrowing them. Just because Lavi knew one little detail didn't mean that he knew everything. "He might have."

Knowing that he had the other hooked on what he was saying, Lavi continued to hold back his smirk as he acted like he didn't really care about what they were talking about. "Yeah, he asked me about the relationship between the two of you and I told him that it was something that he had to talk to you about directly. See, he came to me for advice because we're best friends."

Scowling only to hide his pout, Kanda crossed his arms. Lavi was trying to get under his skin but it wasn't going to happen. "I told him that we weren't friends because we're boyfriends."

Coughing to hide another laugh, Lavi cleared his throat while hitting his chest lightly with his fist. "Sorry, I've got something tickling my throat. Has been all day."

Kanda didn't believe his roommate for a second. He knew Lavi too well for that. "Right."

Smiling innocently, Lavi decided to move on to the topic that he really had interest in. "So, like I said, Allen will tell me tomorrow. So it doesn't quite matter if you tell me now. Just know that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

Nodding, Kanda kept his lips sealed shut. He had nothing to say to the other male. Lavi was fishing for answers that Kanda wasn't going to give. He was Japanese, damn it! Private matters were kept private. "I'll remember that."

Sighing, Lavi gave up probing the other. If Kanda wasn't going to tell him what he wanted to hear then Lavi was going to return the favor and say something that Kanda probably didn't want to hear. "So when are you taking your boyfriend out on a date?"

Halfway mocking the other because he was tired of Lavi's shit, Kanda froze with his lips puckered. He hadn't thought about another date. He'd taken Allen to that diner and they'd done homework together and at supper together just that night, but did any of those really count? It wasn't like it was dinner at a nice place and then a movie. He'd kissed Allen before he'd even taken him out on a nice date. Kanda was a monster.

Smirking now, Lavi got up to head to his room. He'd done his evil deed for the evening. There was no doubt that Kanda was having an internal freak out. "Well, I'm going to bed. Have a good night."

Kanda waved the other man off. He had a date to plan and Lavi was only a hindrance. This had to be perfect.

XXX

Allen was rather glad that he'd set his phone to go off each day at the same time for his alarm. If he hadn't then he wouldn't have woken up on time for his morning sessions being that he'd just collapsed into his bed after he'd managed to get inside his dorm. Sleep had taken him after he replayed the kiss a few hundred times in his head.

The kiss!

Allen had almost forgotten that it had happened, not being the nicest when he first woke up. But the memory came rushing back. He'd been so stiff and awkward at first, though it was his first kiss. That time in the library didn't count because Allen didn't know who it was that had kissed him. If it had been a kiss. He'd been sleeping after all.

While he went through his morning routine, Allen tried to make himself stop thinking about the night before. It wouldn't be good if he was distracted during the group session that he had first that morning. It would be even less good if he was distracted during his one on one sessions.

By the time Allen was done brushing his teeth and wondering for the eighth time if maybe Kanda was going to kiss him again that day-if they saw each other-the silver haired student decided that it'd be a good idea to talk to Lavi. They were friends after all.

With that thought in mind, Allen made his way across campus with a firm stride and purpose in his step. Lavi would surely be at the building early to get ready for their session. Allen could just talk to the other before they got started so that he could get his mind clear and ready for the day.

Just as he expected, Lavi was already there. The taller male was getting some paperwork ready for their day so that things would be easier. Allen didn't hesitate to approach him. "Lavi, first, thank you for your advice yesterday. You were right. I just needed to ask Kanda. And second, I need more advice."

Seeing the way that Allen was biting at his bottom lip, Lavi crossed his arms over his chest. Teasing Kanda was one thing, but Allen was like a little lamb. The boy needed to be protected. "What did that Japanese asshole do? Do you want me to kick his ass?"

A bit stunned that Lavi thought that something was wrong, Allen threw his hands up to wave the other off. He didn't want anyone to do anything to Kanda. "No! No! God no! I just… Last night he sort of… kissed me and I don't know what to do."

So that was what had Kanda being a fucking weirdo the night before. Lavi should have known. Lenalee was going to enjoy hearing about this later. "Did you like it?"

"What?" Realizing that Lavi meant the kiss, Allen felt his face flush a bit. "Uh, yeah. I did. It wasn't bad. I just… he mentioned that he's usually having sex by now with the people that he dates. NOT THAT HE ASKED ME TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM! But yeah… What do I do?"

Holding back his laughter, Lavi placed one hand on Allen's shoulder. The two had no idea how perfect they were for each other. They only needed to figure it out themselves. Though Lavi had the feeling that Kanda was plenty aware of how perfect Allen was. "Don't do anything you don't want to do."

"What?"

Sweet and innocent Allen. Lavi knew that he was going to have to open the other male's eyes even if it was just a little bit. "Look, relationships are based on giving and taking. If he asks you for something that you aren't willing to give just yet or ever, then say no. If Kanda really likes you then he'll understand and won't pressure you. But also, you can't be afraid to ask for things that you want. If Kanda really respects you then he'll set his own limits as well."

Allen was really glad that he had Lavi to help him figure things out. His mind didn't seem to be able to quite grasp everything that he needed to understand when it came to relationships. Lavi was like a light in a dark place. "Thanks, Lavi. I'll think about what you said."

If there was one thing that Lavi knew, it was that Kanda would never say no to anything Allen asked of him. He also knew that being friends with both people in this relationship was rather entertaining. Life was just never dull.

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket, Lavi pulled the device out to check to see who was messaging him. Lenalee's name flashed on the screen. Along with a message that was asking if he wanted to hang out that night. Lavi was quick to invite the girl over to his dorm. He had a lot to tell her.

.

Morg: I know a lot of you are saying you love this story, but do you have any idea how fun it is to write it? I'm laughing at myself because it's so dumb sometimes. These two idiots really are meant to be!

Also! Note that Kanda is his hard ass self most of the time. He's only gushy for Allen!


	16. Chapter 16

Morg: Heyo! So I clearly decided to wait an awful long time to write this chapter. For that, I am sorry. I didn't mean to wait for so long. Please feel free to bombard me with messages or reviews or whatever if I do that again. You have full permission to bother me for updates.

**~Psych 101~**

Kanda knew exactly where Allen was. The plan that the Japanese male had made up was to ask the male he was currently dating out on an actual date. He had to right his wrongs, and after repenting for most of the night, Kanda felt like he was finally ready. He had the perfect date planned out. The only thing left to do was ask Allen to go.

However, the psych student was currently in a session with some of the girls that Kanda had a past with. Going there wouldn't be the wisest decision hat Kanda had made. So, instead of facing the mess that he'd made and then thrown all over Allen, Kanda staked out the male's dorm to wait for him there. Allen had to come back at some point and Kanda would be ready for him.

Hours later with his stomach rumbling due to his hunger, Kanda still stood just outside the door of Allen's dorm. He had thought the other male would come back at some point during the morning, but it was well in the afternoon and the silvery haired psych major had yet to make an appearance.

Still, Kanda was nothing but resolute when it came to dealings with Allen. He didn't give up while going through so many girls and he wouldn't give up now. Allen had to come back and he'd be ready when the other male did.

So lost in his thoughts, Kanda didn't hear the footsteps approaching him. He didn't notice someone else even near him until a shadow fell over his form. The other person was standing between him and the sun so Kanda had to squint to even see the outline of the other human.

"Kanda?"

That was Allen's voice!

Jumping to his feet, Kanda ran a hand along his long ponytail. The always sleek hair slipped easily between his fingers. "Allen!"

Smiling at the other, Allen leaned his weight onto one foot as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Lavi had told him to not do anything that he didn't want to do, but Allen was certain that the male in front of him would never push him beyond his limits. Kanda was just too nice. It really didn't matter to him what the girls said anymore. He couldn't help but like the Japanese male before him. "What are you doing here?"

Chuckling a bit, Kanda leaned against the railing across from Allen's door as the other student moved to unlock it so they could both go inside. "I was waiting for you."

Pausing as he began to push the door open, Allen looked over his shoulder with a confused smile. Kanda had never done that before. Granted, they hadn't exactly known each other for very long. "You were waiting here for me? For how long?"

Coughing a bit, Kanda tugged at his hair again before letting a small smile show. "Eh, not very long. I knew that you were having those session things so I just waited here. Figured it was better to not go to the psych building when all those girls were there."

Allen's smile died down a bit. Just because Kanda didn't act as all the girls described him, didn't mean the male hadn't done what he had done. Sure, they called him rude, crass and a jerk, but Allen didn't see any of that. Because it couldn't see any of that, he was certain that Kanda wasn't treating him like he did the girls. That was something that Allen had asked him to do. He had to ask about it.

Kanda ignored the hunger within his gut as he entered Allen's dorm. He couldn't take a moment to look around and appreciate the space as Allen's because he was on a mission. Kanda couldn't forget the real reason that he had been waiting outside Allen's dorm all morning. "Hey, are you busy tonight?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Allen turned to look over at the other male. Kanda seemed a bit nervous, though Allen couldn't think of a reason why the other male needed to be. "I was going to do some homework, but it can wait until tomorrow. Why?"

Trying to stop his grin from getting too big and looking stupid, Kanda silently cheered in his head. He would be able to take Allen on the perfect date just like the other male deserved. Allen was awesome and Kanda wasn't going to allow for the other male to have anything other than that when it came to dates. "I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with me."

It was sort of a question, but not really one that Allen had been expecting. "But you never took the girls out on dates."

The confusion on the other male's face was precious. Kanda just wanted to squish those cheeks. Of course, he couldn't. He did have an image to maintain, after all. Lavi could see him acting stupid, but he didn't want Allen to get a bad impression of him. "We didn't really date long enough for me to do that. We had sex, I didn't feel anything and we broke up. Since we aren't having sex, I figured we could go on a date."

See, this was why Allen was so certain that Kanda wasn't going to push him past his limits. He didn't have to worry about doing things he wasn't ready to do. Kanda respected him. "Sure, but I mean, why did you have sex so fast with all those girls but not with me?"

Kanda froze for just a moment. He couldn't really respond with the truth. It wasn't like Allen was actually going to be happy that he'd played with so many girls for just the psych major's attention. If anything, that would make Allen hate him. Kanda had to lie and he didn't really want to. However, he would rather lie than lose Allen. "Because I asked and they said yes. Part of getting along with someone is knowing if you have chemistry with them or not in a physical sense. If I asked you right now to have sex with me would you say yes?"

"No." The word came out of his mouth so quickly and firmly that Allen felt a bit embarrassed, but he wasn't about to take it back. He didn't want to have sex with Kanda. Spending time with the other male and sharing a few kisses here and there didn't seem so bad, but he wasn't ready for anything beyond that. "I like you enough as a friend and boyfriend, but I don't want to have sex with you."

Nodding, Kanda forced his bitter sweet feelings to the back of his mind. He had to focus on the point he was trying to make and not on the slight confession that Allen had just made. Kanda was liked, but it wasn't much more than that. "That's why I haven't asked you. You aren't ready, and no matter what those girls say to you, I've never forced any of them to do anything they don't want to do."

Allen knew that was true. He'd made certain when talking to each girl alone to question if anything was forced. They had all, somewhat guiltily, confessed that they'd done it all willingly. "Yeah, I know that. I'm also grateful for it. Sorry this dating thing will be longer than a week."

Kanda didn't mind that in the slightest. "So I'll pick you up later at like six?"

Nodding to the other male, Allen couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, see you at six."

Not really wanting to leave, Kanda hesitated for a moment before moving closer to land a quick peck to Allen's cheek. He would have gone for those plush lips, but he was already beating himself up for taking Allen's first kiss without taking him out on a date first. So he wasn't going to make that mistake twice. "See you later then."

Allen could only smile as Kanda slipped out of his dorm and headed off to who knows where. He didn't have time to really think about it. Especially since he was going to be going on his first date in a very short amount of time.

Kanda was still grinning to himself as he made his way across campus. The sun was covered by some clouds, which meant that it was beating down on him. Kanda figured his day couldn't really get any better. First, he'd grab and snack and then he'd get ready for the best date ever.

XXX

First his hair hadn't wanted to cooperate with him. Then it was his clothes. He'd picked the outfit out earlier but they just didn't look good on him when he'd put them on. After that, it was his hands. They just wouldn't stop sweating. Kanda didn't want to admit that he was nervous, but he was. Lavi's teasing didn't help.

Leaving his dorm didn't make things go any better. He was a bit late picking up Allen, and though he had apologized, he couldn't help but beat himself up over it. Everything was supposed to be perfect and it just wasn't.

"I wanted to take you to a good restaurant. I hope you're hungry."

Grinning at the other male, Allen couldn't help but squeeze the hand holding his. He was glad that the air wasn't too chilly that evening. "I'm always hungry."

Kanda chuckled at that. It was true. Allen could eat more than anyone that he knew. Their trip to the restaurant that Kanda wanted them to eat at required them to take the bus, which was late. The Japanese male couldn't help but be put out about that. It was just another thing that had gone wrong.

Luckily, they made it to the restaurant before it closed. Kanda was glad that he and Allen could at least get something to eat without having to worry. "I'm sure you'll like the food here."

Allen didn't know how to reassure the male he was with that everything was going well so far. Kanda seemed nervous about how the date was going, but Allen didn't think that he needed to be. He thought everything was good so far. The bus might have been a little late, but they had been able to just talk to each other while waiting. That was nice.

Kanda left Allen by the door to go check in for their reservation. He was hoping that they could be seated quickly since they were already late. He was starving, which meant that Allen had to be, too. "Checking in for Yu."

"Sorry, but due to your lateness, your table has been given away."

Clenching his fists, Kanda took a deep breath before trying to smile at the woman behind the counter. "When I made the reservation early this morning, I was told that it would be fine if I was a little late."

"That was this morning. Now is now. Things change. I'm sorry, sir. You can wait. It'll be about an hour before you can be seated, however. That means you'll only have about an hour to eat."

The woman looked as if she barely cared about Kanda's date being ruined. He wasn't going to waste his efforts to tell her that she was ruining everything for him. Instead, he turned around to walk stiffly back towards Allen. The other male was looking around curiously and now Kanda had to tell him that they weren't staying.

Sucking in a breath of air for courage, Kanda let it out in a sigh. "I'm sorry, Allen. They gave our table away. We're going to have to go somewhere else."

Smiling to try and show that it was all right with him, Allen took Kanda's hand back into his. "That's really fine. We can just go somewhere else."

Grumbling, Kanda pulled Allen towards the doors. It was just when they were stepping outside that he realized that it had started to rain. The clouds that had moved in earlier that afternoon hadn't left. "Oh great."

Laughing at that, Allen tugged Kanda's hand to pull him out and into the rainy weather. The water dropping down onto them was freezing, but Allen was still laughing. "Kanda, let it go. I'm still having fun with you. It doesn't matter what we do."

Letting a grin come over his face, Kanda pulled the other male into his arms. "I'm sorry that nothing is working out. We can still go to the movie if you want to."

Shaking his head, Allen just grinned at the other male. "Not really. I'm already so wet and I don't want to stay in these clothes."

The other male had a point. It was a good one, too. Sighing again, Kanda ran his hands up and down Allen's arms in an attempt to offer him some heat. "Then let's grab some pizza or something and take it back to the campus. We can eat it at my dorm and watch a movie if you want."

Allen liked the proposed plan so he nodded his head. They took off together through the rain to find somewhere to grab some pizza before catching the bus back. The driver looked at them weird for being soaked and still laughing and smiling together, but Allen couldn't find it in him to care. He was having fun with Kanda.

XXX

It wasn't until they were coming through the door to his dorm that Kanda remembered that he had a roommate. "Oh, Lavi. Hey, Lenalee."

Allen peeked around the other male to see that Lavi and Lenalee were seated near each other on the couch. They were both holding drinks and seemed to have been chatting together. "Hey guys!"

Lavi couldn't help but smirk as he nodded to the two soaked males coming through the door. "So how was the date?"

"Fuck you."

Not entirely certain as to why Kanda was being so harsh, Allen just stayed by the door as he smiled. Kanda was busy putting their pizza in the kitchen, but he didn't think he needed to follow the other just yet. "It was great. The rain makes me a bit cold though."

Popping back out of the kitchen, Kanda sent a glare towards the two on the couch. "Those pizzas are ours. No stealing some."

The two on the couch just nodded though the looks on their faces said they'd do anything but follow Kanda's commands.

Ignoring them, Kanda turned back to Allen. "Come on, I'll lend you some dry clothes. Then we can watch that movie."

Allen was busy smiling so he didn't have a chance to answer before Lavi's voice was cutting through the air.

Wanting to ruin Kanda's night just a bit more because he could, Lavi sent a glance towards Lenalee. Hopefully the girl he was with wouldn't mind following along with his plan. "Actually, we were just talking about playing some cards. Want to join?"

Kanda had been looking at Allen, which was why he knew that the other perked up a bit at the mention of the game. "Do you want to play?"

Biting at his bottom lip, Allen shrugged his shoulders. "I can play, but it might not be a good thing for any of you."

Taking the challenge because how could he not? Kanda was quick to fall into Lavi's trap. "Oh, we're going to have to play now. You can't just say that to me and get away with it."

Shrugging again, Allen tried to hold back his grin. They were going to all lose. They just didn't know it yet. "If you want to play then we can play."

"We'll get changed while you guys set up the game."

Lenalee and Lavi exchanged grins again before nodding. This time, it was the girl that got to do a bit of teasing. "Just make sure that all you're doing in there is changing clothes."

Kanda refused to respond to that comment.

XXX

"We should have never agreed to this."

Kanda couldn't help but agree with Lavi. They were losing by quite a bit. Who knew that Allen was a pro poker player? "I didn't even know he could play."

Grinning sheepishly in his seat, Allen shrugged his shoulders. He had tried to warn them. "I said it would be better for you if we didn't play."

Groaning again, Kanda threw his cards onto the table. He didn't have much money or pride left. He was done. "I'm out. You win."

Lenalee and Lavi exchanged looks before also throwing their cards down. There was just no winning against Allen. The male had no mercy when it came to poker.

Collecting his newly won money, Allen couldn't keep the grin off his face. "I told you guys that it would be bad for you, but you didn't listen to me. I can't help it when it comes to playing poker. I just love the game so I always win. Miranda actually banned me from playing professionally because it wouldn't be good."

Kanda had to admit that there were a couple of times that Allen had seemed a bit scary, but the winnings that that boy could make from all his winnings was something that might be worth it. He'd store this information into the back of his mind for later. Maybe they'd need to play to get out of a tight spot sometime in the future. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Lenalee made a point of yawning loudly before getting up from the table. Empty bottles and plates littered the area around the table, not to mention all the pizza boxes. They had had to order more halfway through the game. Allen had been generous enough to pay. "I think I'll be heading home."

"You know what, I think I'll walk you. Since it is late and all."

Allen didn't move from his spot at the table as Lavi and Lenalee grabbed their things and slipped out the door. It wasn't until the wooden object was shut that he turned to Kanda. "They make a good couple."

"I don't think they're a couple yet. Besides, they both just left so that they wouldn't have to help clean up."

Taking a second to look around at the mess, Allen whistled lowly. He hadn't realized that things had gotten so dirty. Then again, there wasn't much else that he noticed when playing cards. "Wow, I'll help you clean up before I leave then."

Thankful for the offer, Kanda was quick to shake his head. "No, you should go. You have early meetings and I don't have class tomorrow morning. I'll clean up, but leave just enough for Lavi."

Allen really couldn't argue with that. Instead, he collected his slightly wet clothes before putting on his shoes at the door. "I guess I'll return your clothes to you later?"

Nodding to the question, Kanda took a second to just look at Allen once more. He'd been stealing glances all night. He couldn't help it. Allen looked good in Kanda's clothes. The Japanese male couldn't help but want to see him wear his stuff more often. "There's no rush."

Nodding his head in return, Allen turned towards the door before he felt a hand on his arm. Turning back to see what else Kanda needed before he left, Allen found himself once again pulled into Kanda's arms. This time, however, he was kissed.

"Have a good night. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Numbly nodding, Allen somehow managed to get out of the dorm and find his own. Kanda had such a weird effect on him. Allen kind of liked it.

Grinning to himself as he cleaned up, Kanda couldn't help but be extremely happy. The perfect date hadn't gone the way he planned, but it had been perfect.

.

Morg: Guys, seriously, remind me to update and I'll do it much faster!


End file.
